


Just a Kiss on the Cheek

by BonnietanSonyeondan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, How does one tag...?, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, alternate endings, originally posted on Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnietanSonyeondan/pseuds/BonnietanSonyeondan
Summary: [Reader-Insert][Modern]He's always had a crush on you, but no one ever took it seriously. "He'll grow out of it. I'm sure it's just a phase" is what people kept saying, but Sasuke knew he'd never grow out of it, because it was never just a phase nor was it ever a crush. Itachi Uchiha's little brother was in love with you.[Younger!Sasuke][ItachiXReaderXSasuke]





	1. Age: 3

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Long overdue, but this was also posted on my Quotev account (iAmβσɲɳiɛ), so please don't jump me ^^;

Climbing atop the furniture for a better view, the little boy peered out the window. He formed a pout on his young face. Briefly, he directed his attention at the large wall clock before it was out of the window again. He wasn't exactly sure how a clock worked yet, but he noticed that when the little black stick was on the number four and the longer one was on the three, his beloved brother and his really pretty friend from next door would be rounding the corner and walking towards the grand gates that surrounded their slightly over-sized house.   
  
His chin rested on top of the head of the couch and he buzzed his lips. He was starting to become impatient, yet he faithfully waited by the window and stared far off into the distance, hoping to see an outline of the two kids he was expecting to see. Within moments, a smile instantly emerged when he saw them appear from around the corner and towards the gates. He leapt from the couch.  
  
"Mama! Mama!--" he paused as he almost slipped "--Nii-san and [Name]-chan are home!" He yelled, continuing his short run to the kitchen. His mother smiled brightly at him, wiping her hands on her apron before slipping on her oven mitts. "Why don't you meet them outside while I take the cookies out the oven?" The youngster nodded vigorously and jetted out the kitchen with great speed, sprinting harder than he ever sprinted before. "Careful, Sasuke! Don't run!"  
  
Ignoring the protests of his mother, he flew out the front door of the house just as the two were opening the black, metal gates. He was so excited to see his dear older brother--especially his pretty friend. "[Name]-chan! [Name]-chan!" The boy cried as he ran towards you. You flinched as you mentally prepared yourself for the harsh impact that you were sure to feel, however it never came as the second-grader that you'd grown close to within weeks stood protectively in front of your body.  
  
Calmly, he stretched out his arm and stuck out his pointer and middle finger. It wasn't long before the child of barely three and a half feet had clashed into the strong fingers of his brother. "Ow!" He yelped, grabbing his forehead. "Nii-san! That hurt!" "Sasuke, [Name]-chan is your senpai. You must show respect." The eldest lightly scolded, but even still, the three-year-old's bottom lip began to quiver, and his eyes became glossy.  
  
"Aw, Itachi-kun!" You spoke up, coming from behind the child prodigy. You stood beside the young one, gently ruffling his hair and causing him to look up at you. "He can call me 'chan' if he wants to! I don't mind!" You flashed him a smile, squishing his cheeks together and gently shaking his head from side to side. "Besides! You're little brother is so cute Itachi-kun!" Said little brother grinned cheesily and blushed at your words, laughing loudly when he received a raspberry on his cheek. Itachi, however frowned; he was supposed to be the cute one.  
  
"Kids! The cookies are ready!" Everyone turned their attention to a smiling Uchiha parent calling out to them through the door frame. She clapped her hands together. "Now, come on inside, and be sure to wash your hands first!" After she retreated back in the house, Sasuke grabbed your hand with both of his, pulling you in his direction with all of his toddler-sized might. "Come on, [Name]-chan! You can sit by me and Mr. Rex!" You giggled. "Okay, Sasuke. Let's go, Itachi-kun!"

With the raven trailing behind the two of you, Sasuke guided you to a chair that was between an empty one and one with a dinosaur plushie that you could only assume to be Mr. Rex. Once, he took the other chair, you rose an eyebrow. "Where's Itachi-kun going to sit?" "Right there!" The little one answered, pointing to a chair across the round table, however, the older brother was not aware and moved the green toy out of the seat. "No, nii-san! Mr. Rex is sitting there!" He shouted.  
  
"But I want to sit next to [Name]-chan," Itachi stated calmly. "But--!" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as he couldn't decide whether to call for their mom or throw a tantrum. Instead, he began to whine as loud as he could. Itachi breathed heavily. Normally, he and his brother got along very well, but when it came down to you, he just couldn't win; he hated being older as it seemed Sasuke always got his way with everything--including you. "Please, little brother?" "Yeah, please, Sasuke?"  
  
His whining ceased at the sound of your voice. "I really want to sit next to you _and_ Itachi-kun, and besides--" you took the little toy from his brother "--I think Mr. Rex will be really sad if he doesn't get to sit next to you." Sasuke rubbed at his chin and frowned at the thought of his stuffed friend being upset; he made his decision. "Okay," he dragged, taking the plushie from your seven-year-old hands into his tiny ones. "Thank you, Sasuke!" You gave him a kiss on his cheek to which he grinned before stretching for a cookie--without washing his hands like his mom said--and taking a bite, swinging his feet as he hummed a random tune.  
  
Itachi laughed off his budding jealousy as he wiped his hands on a paper towel and retrieved a cookie from the plate that sat in the middle of the round table. You looked at him with a funny expression and proceeded to wash your hands. He shook his head. "Bad idea." You repeated his earlier action and took a cookie yourself. "What was?" You took a bite from the sugary treat.  
  
"Giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"It's just a kiss on the cheek? Our parents do it all the time."  
  
"Mom told me you only do that with people you really, really like a lot."  
  
"I do like Sasuke a lot."  
  
"Nu-uh, like marriages and stuff, and she told me that he likes you that way."  
   
"W-what?!"  
  
Itachi chuckled at your reaction. "Mom and Dad said that it was just a phase, though." He pushed his body off the side of the table. Climbing on the counter, he retrieved two small glasses and a dinosaur cup. "Want some [drink]?" "Yes, please." You slid in the sit next to Sasuke, grabbing two cookies: one for you and the other for him. Sliding off the counter and back onto the floor before he got in trouble, he opened the fridge. "And what about you, little brother? What do you want to drink?" "Chocolate milk!" He exclaimed, his cheeks stuffed with cookies and crumbs all over his porcelain baby face. You couldn't help but giggle and neither could Itachi.  
  
Sasuke sure was a cutie.


	2. Age: 7

You, Itachi, and the gang hung out in front of the school gates. "I'm just saying! Sensei's really been acting like a complete wad lately," Kisame complained. "Yeah, he's been on our arses more than usual." "You really shouldn't use words like that," Pein scolded Hidan. "And why the heck shouldn't I?!" "Because you sound like an idiot," Kakazu spoke up. "What was that you knitting-obsessed fricktard?!" The green-eyed eleven year-old simply ignored him. "Those are eventually going to turn into the real thing, and you'll be swearing like a sailor," Konan finalized. The silver-haired boy only smirk and placed his hands behind his head. "Doubt it." "Well could you at least not use it around, Sasuke, please? I don't want mom thinking that he got that from me," Itachi pleaded. "Or me," you added.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong, Sasori?" Deidara asked the oldest of the group. "I'm starting to become impatient." The red-head glared at the school doors. "What's taking him so long, Itachi?" "It's not him," he defended. "We got out a little early. Sensei had to go do something and dismissed us almost ten minutes before the bell, remember?" Suddenly, Zetsu came running out with a hyperactive Tobi running closely beside him. "They will be released shortly. I saw them packing up," Zetsu announced to the group. "So did I! Tobi saw too!"  
  
When the bell rang violently, a swarm of children between the ages of five and twelve came pouring out. In the midst of all the students, Sasuke was running towards his brother. "Nii-san!" He cried out as he collided into Itachi with open arms. "How was school, little brother?" He asked him, placing a hand atop his head. "It was great! We colored pictures and read books and counted to fifteen and played on the playground and made clay cakes and ate candy and played music and--" "Why don't we save the rest for home?" The taller raven interrupted, getting a little restless of hearing every little thing his sibling did in school. "Okay!"   
  
Sasuke then turned his attention towards you. You were talking to Konan about something he didn't understand. Walking up to you, he pulled on the skirt of your school uniform. "Oh! Hey, Sasuke!" Without a word, he swung his bookbag over his shoulder and onto the ground. Everyone watched as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to you. "Hm? What's thi--Oh...my God." "I made it today while we were coloring!" He told you with a grin plastered on his face.   
  
Looking over your shoulder, everyone was able to see what you were "Oh my God"ing, and, needless to say, your reaction was justified. Sasuke had handed you a crude drawing of--what they assumed to be--you in a wedding dress and the little Uchiha holding your hand in front of a church with random stick people cheering for the two of you. "I'm going to marry you, [Name]-chan!" Your face flushed red from Sasuke's announcement, and it only turned darker when you heard the snickers from your friends in your eardrums.  
  
You coughed awkwardly and looked into his happy dark eyes. "Um, this is all very sweet of you, Sasuke," you started. "But, how about we wait until you're a little bit older?" You smiled at him in hopes that his pure seven year-old mind would buy it--luckily, he did. You saw him scratch at his head. "So, when I'm nii-san's age?" You rubbed the back of your head, your smile still apparent. "Sure." His eyes glimmered with excitement. "Okay, [Name]-chan!" You and your friends couldn't help the chuckles. He was just too cute.   
  
"Okay, it's settled then!" You held your hand out to the young Uchiha to which he immediately grabbed. "When you're Itachi-kun's age, I'll marry you." "If she doesn't marry Itachi first," you and said boy heard Konan say to the group as their sniggers filled the air once more. You both blushed brightly as the two of you looked at each other. When the both of you tore your eyes from one another, a smile graced your--and his--lips at the thought.  
  
 ** _[Name] Uchiha_**


	3. Age: 12

"I-Itachi!" You exclaimed, your face turning a nice shade of red. "Oh my gosh! Sorry!" Instinctively, you placed your hands in front of your eyes. You began to back away, and your back collided with the wall. You gritted your teeth from behind your palms, the color on your cheeks still apparent. "Why would you tell me to come in if you weren't dressed?!" Itachi only laughed at your flustered expression.  
  
"I _am_ dressed, [Name]."  
  
"Not completely! You don't have a shirt on!"   
  
He shook his head and smiled. "I don't understand why you're so embarrassed. You've seen me without a shirt on many times." "When we were _younger._ When we went _swimming._  That was a long time ago!" You heard his snickers of amusement come closer. "Trust me--" he gently grabbed your wrists "--it's not a big deal." He pulled your hands away from your eyes.   
  
You felt your face burn brighter. You restrained yourself from licking your lips. God, he looked so good: Broad shoulders, toned pecs, rippling abs, distinctive v-lines; it was all enough to make you melt. Taking advantage of your tranced state, he created a cage from his body and the wall behind you, running a quick hand through his long raven locks before placing his forearm above your head. Your heart pounded heavily against your chest at his closeness; you could smell his cologne--your favorite one of his many scents. He smiled sweetly, but you knew better than to believe that there was anything sweet about it. "Hey, [Name]-chan," he purred huskily, your cheeks turning another shade darker at the way he made your childhood honorific so carnal. "See anything you like?"  
  
You glared at him, but he wasn't phased by it. He was doing this on purpose, and you hated that it was working. He knew that you liked him, and he was fully aware of the effects that he had on you. Unfortunately for him, you knew that he liked you back, and you had just as much of an effect on him, if not worse. So, you played along.  
  
"Actually--" you reached out for him. Did you dare to touch him? "--I see a lot of things that I like." You did dare. Very gingerly, your hand connected with his cheek. You felt a sudden warmth emit from his face when you fluttered your eyes. He breathed a little uneasily as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. You were good, he'd give you that, but no way was he going to let you win. "So you do?" You nodded at him and bit your bottom lip. He managed to keep himself calm. He hovered his lips over yours. "Maybe I should reward you then?"  
  
Your blush was immediately back on your face. You swallowed hard. "Maybe you should," you somehow managed to boldly answer back. He smirked at you before closing his eyes. You watched for a moment as he leaned closer to your lips. He hesitated for a second, and you saw it. Itachi was thinking the same thing you were: Was he seriously going to kiss you? Were you really going to let him? You closed your eyes also and met him halfway. Yes, he was going to kiss you, and you weren't going to stop him.  
  
Sasuke watched the whole thing play out. He saw when you walked though the front door asking for his brother, just as his mother was stepping out. He saw when you shot him a quick smile before you walked up the stairs to your destination. He heard you knock on the door before Itachi allowed you to come in. He ran to the scene when he heard you scream out the sixteen-year-old's name. He saw through the crack of the slightly open door when the shirtless Uchiha removed your hands and began to tease you to which you teased back. He glared when he saw the two of you brush against each other's lips before fully kissing, your hands tangled in his long raven locks while his felt the skin under your shirt.  
  
With gritted teeth, he pushed the door open causing the two of you to hastily pull away and distance yourselves. You and Itachi stared at one another for a moment and shifted awkwardly before he acknowledged his brother. "Is everything all right, little brother?" He wanted to say "no". He wanted to tell Itachi off for kissing and touching you like that. He wanted to claim you once and for all and get his brother out of the picture for good. "Why do you not have a shirt on?" he decided to say.  
  
Your eyes as well as Itachi's widened when he said this. You exchanged glances as you both could only imagine what Sasuke thought happened between you two--even though that was exactly what it was leading to. "H-Hey, Sasuke! Are you hungry?" Said Uchiha rose an eyebrow. "What? No? I'm no--" "Come on! Let's get you something to eat!" Quickly, you grabbed his medium-sized hand, Itachi mentally thanking you for getting you both out of a more than uncomfortable situation.


	4. Age: 12 [Part 2]

Sasuke leaned on his arm and drew circles on the table as you found the appropriate pot in the cabinets under the counter. "You want a panda rice ball?" You asked him, getting the rice from the pantry. "I'm not five anymore," he spoke bitterly, sitting up only to slouch down in his chair. "Just make me a regular rice ball." He saw you shrug your shoulders and flash him a smile. "Understood, Mr. Twelve-Year-Old-Sasuke!" You turned your attention back to the pot and poured in the rice and the water. "Can you at least do me a favor and ask Itachi if he would like some, please?"  
  
"He's fine. He doesn't want any." That traitorous brother of his didn't deserve food.  
  
"Sasuke, I said 'please'."  
  
He rolled his dark eyes, but complied and stood from the table, heading upstairs. Going in Itachi's room without knocking, he saw him searching for a shirt. He found one in his closet and pulled it over his head, jumping a little in shock when he saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded. _Tell him off, Sasuke. Do it. Let him know that [Name] is yours._  "[Name] is...making rice balls. She asked if you wanted any." _Son of a-_ -   
  
The older Uchiha shook his head as he patted his warm-up pants for his phone and grabbed his wallet and keys from his desk. "No thank you, but can you tell her that I have to run out for a minute? I have to get our books from the library for class tomorrow." Sasuke breathed heavily. "Since when did I become everyone's messenger boy?" Without giving him time to answer to his snide comment, Sasuke headed back downstairs, but not before deciding midway to go back upstairs and go to the bathroom as he had a brilliant idea. With Itachi leaving for a few minutes, he had just enough time to impress his crush.

_________________________________________________

  
  
You looked at the clock on the microwave above the stove. It had been about ten minutes since Itachi had left and twenty-two since Sasuke went upstairs. The silence didn't worry you as Sasuke was a pretty quiet kid, but he was always stuck to you like glue, even more when no one else would be around. This was the longest he's ever been apart from you with the knowledge that you were where he could get to you, and the fact that he wasn't in the kitchen, that worried you.  
  
You bit the tip of your finger. "I'm sure Sasuke's just fine. He wouldn't do anything stupid." You opened the lid of the pot and examined the rice: not ready yet. While placing the lid back on the pot, you turned around and leaned back on the counter, sighing in boredom as you closed your eyes for a few moments and blushing when you thought about what happened upstairs between you and Itachi. It wasn't like that was the first time the two of you had ever kissed, but it was the first time it had ever gotten that far. When you opened them again, your heart almost leapt out of your chest. It wasn't because Sasuke appeared out of no where and was standing in the doorway, it wasn't even because he reeked of--Itachi's?--cologne, it was because--  
  
"Sasuke, where is your shirt?" He stretched a little and walked over to the fridge, his warm-up pants--similar to the ones his brother wore, only his were blue instead of black--dragging the floor a bit. "The one that I want is in the dryer." You rose an eyebrow. Something didn't seem right. "Uh huh?" You said as more of a question than an answer. Sasuke ran a hand awkwardly through his hair as he grabbed a bottled water and closed the door of the refrigerator. Your mouth fell open. What had gotten into him? Sasuke smirked when he saw this. "What? See something you like?"  
  
You rose a hand to your mouth. Your eyes watered as it took everything inside of you not to laugh. You understood now. You understood why he bathed in his brother's cologne. You understood why he was shirtless. You understood why he wore the blue and white Adidas pants similar to the older Uchiha's. You understood why he ran a hand through his oddly spiked raven hair. You understood the smirk and the cocky comment right after it. You understood it all.  
  
He was trying to copy what Itachi had done to you earlier.  
  
You smiled as you fanned yourself, playing along with him just as you had done with Itachi moments before. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to stare! You're just so handsome!" You saw a glimmer in his eye as you boosted his ego. "The girls must be all over you at school! They'd better watch out, because I might date you myself!" You laughed inwardly as you saw him attempting to flex when he stretched for the second time. Walking over to him, you placed a small kiss on his nose, catching him slightly off-guard. He flushed brightly in color. "You'd better put a shirt on. Wouldn't want all the girls coming after you, now would you?" "Whatever," he spoke, flipping his bangs out of his face. When he finally disappeared into the laundry room, you covered your mouth as you tried to muffle your laughter. "What's so funny?"  
  
You looked up to see Itachi walking towards you with two books in hand. "Your little brother really is the cutest thing, Itachi." He chuckled. "So you've told me so many times before. What'd he do this time?" "Copy you." He rose an eyebrow. "Copy me? What do you me--?" "Just wait," You cut him off. Almost instantly, Sasuke came waltzing back in the kitchen, his shirt in hand. His eyes mirrored his brother's when he saw that he had returned. With haste, he pulled his shirt over his head. Choking on constrained laughter, you allowed the young Uchiha a diversion to avoid the situation. "Sasuke, could you get my phone from upstairs, please? I think I left it somewhere in Itachi's room." Without a word, he ran up the stairs, not wanting to explain himself to his brother as to why he didn't have a shirt on. You were now finally able to laugh freely at the expression on the older Uchiha's face and the past events as you molded the rice into the correct shape and placed them on a nearby pan.  
  
"What was he doing without a shirt on?"  
  
"Remember the crap you pulled earlier?"  
  
"Don't tell me he--"  
  
"I told you. He was copying you."  
  
His face scrunched up at the thought of his little brother trying to seduce you the same way he did. He folded his arms and leaned on the counter. He rose an eyebrow and sniffed the new scent in the air. "Is that my cologne?!" You couldn't help the laughter as you took a break from molding the rice to grab your stomach. He made his way towards that stairs. "That little brat!" You gasped and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, surprised at his outburst. "Whoa! Calm down, would you? It's not that big of a deal!" He spun around and met your gaze with an icy stare. "'Not that big of a deal'?!" You folded your arms and placed your weight on one hip, meeting him with a glare just as harsh as his. "Yes! It's not that big of a deal!"  
  
He breathed heavily and turned towards the pan to begin wrapping the seaweed around the balls of rice. You rolled your eyes and continued to mold what was left in the bowl. "Honestly, Itachi. He's only twelve," you defended the youngest Uchiha. "Exactly! What is he doing trying to seduce you!?" "He was only following what his older brother did! If you didn't want him copying you, maybe you should watch what you do around him and lead by example!" You turned on the tap to wash your hands. Itachi scoffed, annoyance starting to bubble within. "That's no excuse. We were in _my_ room, that's his fault if he was spying, and he's old enough to know what and what not to follow; he's not a monkey. Besides, he's should've grown out of this little 'crush' of his by now."  
  
"What are you even talking about?"  
  
"Mom and dad said a long time ago that this was just supposed to be a phase, but it's been a few years now, [Name]."  
  
"Would you stop worrying about it so much? Yes, Sasuke might be a bit mature for his age, but he's still only twelve, Itachi. I'm sure he'll get over it."  
  
You flashed him a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "Jeez, no need to be so jealous, Itachi. I still only like you."  
  
He blushed faintly. "I'm not jealous of my little brother."  
  
The conversation immediately ended due to Sasuke's arrival with your cell phone--that was never in his brother's room but sitting on the coffee table in the living room. "Thank you, Sasuke!" Placing a few rice balls on a plate, you handed his food to him. "When I'm done cleaning, I'll join you, okay?" He only shrugged his shoulders in response and sat at the table. When you turned around, Itachi was already cleaning your mess. "Oh! I got it!" He shook his head. "Why don't you go ahead and eat and meet me upstairs so we can finish what you started."  
  
You blushed at what he said loud enough for the preteen to hear. You glared at him, the red coloring still apparent on your [s/c] skin. " _You_ started it, you jerk!" He only smirked and handed you a plate with two rice balls placed on it. "Thank you," you said bitterly, sticking out your tongue as you sat next to Sasuke at the table. He turned his back on you and started on the dishes.  
  
While scrubbing, however, he couldn't help but notice how you and Sasuke were looking at each other. His eyebrows furrowed at what the window showed in its reflection. He shook his head though, feeling silly for feeling a little jealous. _[Name] is right. I shouldn't worry so much. It's just a phase. He'll get over it._ He chuckled to himself when he saw Sasuke inch towards you, but it was short-lived when you ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a quick hug. He shook his head again. _Pull yourself together, Uchiha. It's not like she's going to fall for my little brother._  
  
_...That could never happen._


	5. Age: 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sauce-e-bug/Sassy-bug, either is fine. You pick.)

He sat at the lunch table, his cheek in his hand and his elbow on the table. His stomach rumbled quietly as his fingers drummed on the wood. Boy, did he regret leaving his lunch money on his nightstand, and it sure wasn't the best idea to skip breakfast either. "Hey, Sasuke! Are you sure you don't want any of this ramen mom made me?" He heard the loud voice of his obnoxious friend pound through his ears. "It's really good!" He shoved his bowl in the face of the raven. With a look of irritation, he pushed his hand that held the food away. He saw his friend shrug. "Suit yourself!" And with that, he went back to sloppily eating, slurping the noodles into his mouth with a look of bliss on his tan face.  
  
"You don't want one of us to at least buy you lunch?" Another friend that sat at the table spoke. "I told you all already, I'm fine," Sasuke answered bitterly. "I called my brother. He should be here in ten minutes." "Didn't you say that _fifteen_ minutes ago?" Friend number three added. The Uchiha gritted his teeth. "Would you all just shut up?" "Hey, who's that lady?"  
  
The three looked up, their eyes scanning the lunch room, but only Sasuke saw who he was talking about, and his face flushed red in color. His friends' eyes widened once they found her: a [height] eighteen year-old with confusion etched on her face, high heel boots on, jeans, and a long-sleeved off-shoulder top. "Nice eye, Naruto!" One of the four praised, slapping said teenager on the back. "Keep your tongue in your mouth, Kiba." "Neji, surely even a prick like you thinks she's cute?" Said prick gained a faint blush on his face, for he knew that, for once, the Inuzuka was right. "Hey, teme, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Why is she here?" Sasuke asked aloud, ignoring Naruto's question. Kiba's eyes expanded to which the Uchiha gained another irked expression. "You know her?!" "Yes, I know her. She's my brother's girlfriend," he whispered the last part, but unfortunately for him, he was heard by the most intolerable of the group. "Oh! That must be [Name]! This bastard has a major crush on her!" Naruto screamed loudly. With a dark blush on his face, Sasuke punched the blond on the back of the head. "Shut the hell up, you idiot!"  
  
While the fourteen year-old rubbed the back of his head, Sasuke noticed you click-clacking over with a bento box in hand. "There you are! I looked all over the cafeteria for you! I couldn't find you anywhere!" You took the empty seat next to him and released a breath as if you ran all the way from your house to get to him. "What are you doing here, [Name]?" He interrogated, still a little flustered from your sudden appearance. You faked a frown and pinched his cheek. "Aw, you say that as if you don't want to see me, Sassybug."  
  
His once pale face turned red at the sound of his nickname that you hadn't called him since he said that he was "a big boy" at age ten. He glared at his trio of friends as they tried and failed to stifle their laughter. "Sassybug?" He heard Naruto whisper to them as they began to laugh harder making it increasingly hard to hold it in. God knows, if he didn't like you...  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Oh! Itachi's class is running a little over time, so he called me and asked me to take you some lunch since your parents were busy at work."  
  
"Oh," he breathed. He began to take off the lid of the bento box. "I tried to make you something you liked, so I made you a--" "Cherry tomato caprese salad with four riceballs." He finished your sentence. He dared to let a smile grace his lips, not caring if his friends saw. "One of my favorite meals. Thank you." Your face glowed with happiness. "I'm glad you like it! Oh, are these your friends?"  
  
Sasuke's face fell into one of annoyance once he saw all three freshmen staring at you in admiration. "Regrettably," he muttered. You flashed them all a smile. "Hi, everyone! I'm [Name]!" You wrapped an arm around Sasuke. "I'm Sassybug's brother's girlfriend," you used his nickname intentionally in order to embarrass him. "Kiba." "Neji Hyuuga." They managed to answer without laughing at Sasuke's ridiculous nickname. "And I'm Naruto!" Said teen announced proudly, sticking out his chest. "Remember me?!" You gave a small laugh. "Of course I remember you, Naruto." He grinned as you boosted his ego and made him the temporary envy of Neji and Kiba.   
  
You stood from the table. "Well, I think I should get going." You ruffled the young raven's hair. "I'll see you when you get home, okay?" He gently swatted your hand away. "Whatever," he replied, trying to maintain his "cool guy" image. You chuckled and bent down to kiss his forehead to which he immediately blushed. "It was nice meeting you guys! Bye, everyone! Bye, Sasuke!" And with those words that left your mouth sweetly and a dainty wave, you walked out of Konoha High's cafeteria.   
  
Once he returned from his blissful state, Sasuke made eye contact with the people at his table. "Is there a reason why you morons are staring at me?" "Oh, no reason," Kiba started. " _Sassybug_ ," Neji finished with a smirk causing Naruto and Kiba to howl with laughter. Sasuke scoffed, an arrogant simper on his visage as well. "Whatever." He took a bite of his riceball. "At least Sassybug got a _kiss_ from [Name]."


	6. Age: 17

"Sasuke, make sure the trash is out by the time I get home, okay, sweetheart?"   
  
"Got it."  
  
"And ask Naruto to come over for a little. It'll give you something to do instead of watching the television all day."  
  
"All right, mother, you can go now."  
  
Mikoto stared at her son with sad eyes as she stood in the doorway with her purse on her shoulder and her jacket tightly zipped. "I'm just worried about you, honey. You've been very quiet since--" "I've told you, mom, I'm fine," he tried not to yell. "I'm just bored. There hasn't been much to do lately." She thought for a moment before accepting his answer. "That's understandable. All right, I'm going now, and promise me that you'll invite Naruto over, darling?" He mentally rolled his eyes, but nonetheless agreed. "I promise, mom. Don't worry."   
  
He sighed heavily when the woman finally left. He placed his arms behind his head as he continued to lounge on the sofa in the living room. He wasn't lying when he said that he was bored. Ever since Itachi moved into his own apartment about two years prior, not only was there nothing to do, but there was no reason for you to come over anymore, and that left him a little lonely. He felt constant emptiness, and he missed you immensely; it almost hurt to think about it for too long. He tried to convince himself, however, that it was good that you had left with Itachi to the local university. He figured with you out of the picture that he could finally have his feet on the ground and get his mind off you, but you leaving seemed to only make it worse.   
  
The palms of his hands connected with his eyes. He rubbed at them as if trying to unsee your unforgettable face. He exhaled loudly and threw his hands down in defeat. "Why her?" He questioned himself. "Of all the girls in the world, it had to be her." He scowled at the heavens. "It's funny to see me suffer, isn't it?"  
  
He jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. "Who the hell?" He swore under his breath. Groaning as he rolled himself off of the couch, he rolled his eyes. "I swear if mom called that idiot over here--" he stopped as he peeped out of the window. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest at what he saw. It was you. You were standing outside his door wrapped in a black pea coat and a white scarf to match your pants, your purse on your shoulder. He saw as you shivered before connecting your gloved hands with the door again, making a loud but muffled knocking sound.   
  
With haste, he opened the door. His face flushed as you smiled at him through your layers of clothing. "[Name]? What are you doing here?" You chuckled as you reached out an arm and ruffled his oddly spiked hair. "Just thought I'd visit my favorite little Uchiha." He gave you a look. "I'm not little." You laughed once more as you let yourself in, as the air was starting to get rather cold, and you were getting a bit impatient of waiting for Sasuke to invite you inside the house. "You still are to me, you're just a little older."  
  
Time flew by as you and him sat talking on the couch. He hadn't been this happy since Itachi moved out and didn't have to compete for top son anymore. His heart would accelerate every time you'd smile or laugh at something he had said. The way your eyelashes fluttered when you blinked drove him insane. Everything about you was just perfect in his eyes, and he knew he missed it, but he had no clue that he had grown an obsession for it. How he hated that his brother had you, and he didn't. Actually...  
  
Now that he thought about it, you hadn't mentioned anything about the older raven. You hadn't asked if he'd spoken with him lately or if he had visited or anything of the sort. Were the two of you still together or...?  
  
"Hey, [Name]." You rose an eyebrow. "What is it, Sasuke?" How could he be subtle about this? "Do you and Itachi have any classes together at the university?" He attempted to conceal the real question. Sasuke saw as you jumped at the mention of his name. "I guess not?" You chuckled lightly. "No, it's not that, it's just--" you breathed shakily "--me and Itachi have been having a few...issues lately." This intrigued him. "Issues?" He saw as you nodded. His heart began to race. "...Do you want to talk about it?" You hesitated at first, but you decided to tell him.  
  
Apparently, things had kind've went downhill the second month of your third year of college. The two of you hadn't seen much of each other due to such busy schedules and when you did, you'd either end up fighting or it was cut short because someone had to study or finish an assignment. Then things really started to fall apart when some girl got into the picture. You told Sasuke that twice Itachi had "forgotten" about a date he had planned with you, and when he'd promise to make it up, he'd show up late--very late. You began to worry, and he always dismissed your paranoia. It had been about three months since this all began, and it was really starting to take it's toll on you.  
  
"And I just don't know if he loves me anymore," you sniffled. Sasuke sat silently as he watched tears stream down your always happy face. "I want to make this work but, if he's cheating on me, then I just don't have a choice." You wiped at your face and sighed. "But I love him so much. If I lose Itachi, then I'll have no one..." Sasuke balled his hands into fists. How dare that bastard brother of his make you cry! Did he not realize what he has?! He has a relationship with you, and he's dumb enough to throw that all away for some random floozy? _Want me to be more like Itachi now, father?_ He thought bitterly.  
  
Without warning, Sasuke wrapped his arms around your form. "Sasuke?" He heard you whisper as your body fell stiff at his sudden touch. "Even if you don't have him, you'll always have me." Tears dared to pool in your eyes again. You choked out a sob as you wrapped your arms around his slightly taller body. He simply stayed quiet and comforted you as you let it all out; he was even brave enough a few times to whisper sweet nothings in your ear as you wept over his brother.  
  
After seven emotional minutes, you had finally pulled away. With a final sniffle and a few stray tears that escaped your eyes, you placed a hand on his and smiled weakly. "Thank you so much, Sasuke. You really are too sweet." Looking deeply into his eyes, your head tilted a little. Sasuke became disoriented. The way you looked at him made his heart go mad, and that wanting look in your eyes that you tried to make look innocent made his body throb with longing. You were so cute, and you weren't even trying. The young raven couldn't help himself.  
  
He took hold of your shoulders and kissed you.


	7. Age: 17 [Part 2]

Your screams were muffled against his lips. You managed to separate your faces. "Sasuke--!" He connected your lips again, a tight grip on your body as he kissed you with such desperation and longing. You got him away from you again for a split second. "What are y--?!" You screamed once more, your arms scrunched up and trapped between his and your chest. He quickly smashed his lips onto yours a third time, selectively deaf to your protests. With all the force you could muster--and with the tip of your foot providing some assistance--, you pushed the teenager off of you, forcing him onto the third cushion of the sofa. "Whoa, Sasuke! Time out!"  
  
You touched your lips, your face a burning shade of red with a deep look of shock. Sasuke had also begun to turn in color. You balled your hand into a fist. "What the hell was that?! Did you just—?!!" Sasuke scowled at you, the pink on his face darkening to red. "Well, you were giving me mixed signals! I thought you wanted me to!" "What?!" You squeaked. "Why would I want you to kiss me?!" "I-I don't know!" He ran a hand through his hair, his heart beating at an intense pace.  
  
"You were talking about how lonely you were and how you were scared Itachi was cheating on you and how you felt he didn't love you anymore and stuff and then you hugged me and looked at me all weird--!"  
  
"So you're telling me if I hug you or look at you, you're going to attack me?!"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Then explain! _Now_ , Sasuke Uchiha!"  
  
"Damn it, [Name]! I did it because I couldn't fight how much I love you anymore!"  
  
Your eyes widened at his sudden confession. "You...you what?" He remained silent as you stared him down. The feeling in the air changed once more. "Sasuke...did you just tell me that you _love_  me?" He only looked away from you. You pushed your bangs to the top of your head as you ran a hand up your cheek. "Uh--" you blinked and shook your head "--wow!" You chuckled nervously and ruffled the (h/l) hair at the back of your head. "You're...you're in love with me!"  
  
You laughed humorlessly again, making his face turn a darker shade of red. "I've known you since you were like three, and now, you're all grown up!" You stood up and paced around a little as the young raven kept his eyes on you. You directed your eyes from the ground to his. "I mean, a-a-are you sure that you--you know?" You couldn't even say the word. Sasuke opened his mouth but you interrupted him with a dismissive wave of your hand. "Well, that's a stupid question. You're seventeen for God's sake! Of course you're sure!"   
  
You continued to pace around in front of the coffee table. "I just don't understand. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was just supposed to be a phase." "It's not a phase!" He shouted angrily making you jump. "I wish everyone would stop saying that already! It's never been 'a phase', and it was never something I was 'going to grow out of '! Is it that hard to accept that I've been in love with you since I was three?!"   
  
Again, your eyes widened. You shook your head. "No," you said flatly. You waved your hands in front of you. "No, no, no, no, no. Sasuke, no, you can't--you can't love me that way." He glared at you. "What do you mean 'I can't'? This isn't something I can just turn on and off, ya' know?" You ran a hand through your [h/c] locks. "I know that, but...Sasuke, you just can't, okay?" He folded his arms. "And why can't I?"  
  
"Sasuke--"  
  
"Better yet, why shouldn't I?!"  
  
"Sasuke...I can't--"  
  
"You can't what?! Itachi doesn't even appreciate you! You could be with me instead! I could make you happy! Why won't you just give me a chance?!"  
  
"Look, I could never love you that way, all right?!"  
  
You yelled this at him, and, even though it hurt him to his soul, he calmed down. His head spun as your words echoed violently in his head. He sat speechless and wide-eyed. He saw you shake your head. "I'm sorry," you started. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," you said again, sitting on the opposite side of the couch again. The two of you sat in an awkward silence, avoiding all and any type of eye contact with one another. "...It's because I'm four years younger than you, isn't it?" He finally broke the quiet with a bitter tone.   
  
You turned your attention to him, shaking your head in denial. "Sasuke, no, of course that's not why. That's not the problem nor would it ever be. I can't believe you would even think something like that." He still looked away from you, ignoring the feeling of your burning gaze on his face. The raven heard as you released a short and hoarse laugh. He felt the couch dip as you sat closely to him. You grabbed his face with both of your hands delicately and made him face you. You smiled a little as you saw the same confused, dark eyes of the three-year-old that you met many years ago. You began to rub his cheek with your thumb. "Do you realize that I have literally been with you your entire life just about?"  
  
He continued to stare at you with those child-like eyes and tensed a little when you began to absentmindedly play with his hair. "Since I moved in next door to you and Itachi when I was seven years old, our lives have been intertwined." You released his face and began to play with your fingers instead. "I remember how you told me that you had just turned three a few days prior--" you smiled "--and how you were so excited about going to Chuck E. Cheese's that day." You sighed before looking at him again. "Sasuke it's not that I don't love you, it's not that your Itachi's little brother, and it's not even that you're four years younger than me." You grabbed his hand and held it tightly.  
  
"It's that every time I look at you, I see that little toddler that I was so active with when I was growing up. I sat with you in the bathroom when you were still potty training, I helped Itachi bathe you some nights, I helped you learn how to tie your shoes, I helped you with homework on those days when your parents or Itachi were too busy to, I taught you how to swim, I came over a lot to babysit you with Itachi, and made you dinner sometimes, and drove you to and from basketball practices and baseball practices, and put you to bed a few times, the list goes on."  
  
You sighed at the memories. "My point is that I was pretty much always there, Sasuke. When I look at you--" your eyes watered a little as you stared at him, now aged at seventeen. "When I look at you, I see my cute little Sassybug that used to run around the house naked, and spill food on his clothes, and fall asleep next to me some days. Sasuke, I love you, I honestly do, but I love you--" "The way a mother loves her child," he cut you off, realization and anger laced in his words. He glared at you and snatched his hand away from you. He shook his head as you stared at him with wide-eyes. "So all this time I've spent chasing after you, and I never even had a chance with you?" He scoffed. "I cant believe I was so stupid."  
  
"Sasuke--"  
  
"Save it." He held up a hand, and you stopped talking. "I don't want to hear another word from you, _mom_. Just get out." You shook your head. "Sasuke, please--" "I said go!" He shouted at you, making you jump. You had never heard him yell at you before. It was a new sound, a scary one at that, and it made you realize just how bad he was taking this rejection. In all the years you've been with him, you had finally hurt him, and you hurt him without even laying a finger on him.  
  
You nodded. "Okay," you spoke softly. Slowly, you retrieved your purse and keys, stood from the couch, and began to walk towards the door; however, you stopped in front of Sasuke. You called out to him, but you didn't receive an answer. You continued to speak anyway. "Please don't be mad at me..." He said nothing and continued to look away from you. You sighed and nodded in comprehension. "Okay. I understand." As his eyes stared off in another direction, you bent down and kissed his cheek, just like you did years ago: sweet and innocent.  
  
He finally looked at you, and you gave him a small smile as you ruffled his hair, running your hand gently down his face. You adjusted the strap of your purse on your shoulder and continued your path towards his front door.   
  
With somewhat sad eyes, he watched you. He witnessed as you flashed him one last smile and closed the door, two final words leaving your mouth before you did so:  
  
"Goodbye, Sasuke."  
  
As he allowed the words to linger in the air for a few minutes and the pain in his chest to gradually grow stronger with every passing second, he grabbed his phone. He selected a single contact name and ran his hand through his hair as it rang on; luckily for him, he almost immediately answered.  
  
"Hey, teme! What's up?"  
  
"Naruto...can you stay over tonight?"


	8. Age: 19

"Hey, me and the guys are going out, are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"I have homework to do. We can't both fail calculus."  
  
The blond rubbed the back of his head, a smile etching his face. "Yeah, you're right. Let me see it when I get back?" Sasuke turned his head slowly and pierced his roommate with a burning glare to which the receiver just waved his hand in dismissal. "'Yeah, yeah, I know. Just thought I'd ask. I'll catch you later." And with that, Naruto left the dorm, and Sasuke was alone with only the sound of his pen scratching the paper. It went on like this for about ten minutes before someone knocked on the door.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes in irritation and remained silent, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. The knocking came through once more, however, and it was then that he knew who it was. "You moron, I told you the next time you locked yourself out, you'd spend the night outside." The remark was heard and yet the knocking continued. "I mean it. You're staying your ass out there." "You should really watch your language, Sasuke."  
  
He froze in spot. He knew that voice. He knew the pitch, the speed, and the sweetness of the sound. He remembered that voice even after roughly two years. Quickly, he made his way to the door, but stopped once he stood in front of it. His hand twitched in anticipation to open the door yet something was holding him back from doing so, but what? He racked his brain frantically for an answer that he didn't have. The close yet gentle sound of knocking startled him. "Sasuke, please open the door." He'd figure it out later. Right now, you were on the other side of that door, and he wanted to see you. He didn't wait any longer; he did as you asked.  
  
When the door to his shared dorm room finally opened, his heartbeat intensified. He felt himself become dizzy at the sight of you. Even after all these years--two long years--you were still breathtakingly gorgeous in his eyes, but his head wasn't spinning because of you, it was spinning because of the suppressed emotions rushing to the front of his mind.  
  
The memories came rushing forward. The regret from that moment he let his feelings get the better of him. The fear of what you were going to say when he told you that he was in love with you. The lingering hurt and anger of what actually happened after he confessed to you. The empty feeling you left him with when you said that you could never love him the way he loved you.  
  
He leaned on the door frame, arms folded and a mean mug on his face. You ignored it all and smiled sheepishly at him. "Hi, Sassybug--" you attempted to lighten the mood "--how are you?" "I'm nineteen and a freshman in college. Don't call me that," he snapped. A red tint reached your face. "S-Sorry." You tugged at your jacket sleeves nervously. "It's been a long time since we've last seen each other." The raven scoffed. "Not long enough." You felt a shock run through your body. Yikes. Talk about holding a grudge. He turned his back on you and walked back inside, sitting at his desk to continue working on his homework. You followed behind after closing the door behind you.  
  
"How'd you find me anyway?" He finally said to you, his pen scraping at his paper. "Your mom told me." "Oh? You mean my _actual_ mother?" You breathed inaudibly, clutching your purse tighter. You shook your head and stood beside him. "Okay, I get it. You're still mad at me, I understand that--" "Then stop wasting your time. What is your purpose for being here?" You could only stare as he continued to do his assignment, seemingly multiplying and dividing letters and somehow getting coherent numbers--you never really understood calculus, but you did what you could to at least get a 'B'.  
  
Without saying a word, you fumbled around in your purse and grabbed a small, square-shaped envelope with cursive writing on the front and a candle wax seal. You placed it in front of Sasuke to which he stopped his writing and picked it up. "What is this?" He questioned, examining the item. He slowly opened it to avoid tearing the covering and revealed a elegantly decorated piece of card stock. His heart dropped when he read the writing.  


**_ITACHI + [NAME]_ **   
**Are finally tying the knot**   
**The Mr and Mrs would love you to come celebrate**   
**with them on their wedding day.**   
***Formal invitation to follow along with official wedding date***

  
"Me and Itachi are getting married." You played with your fingers a little. "We aren't exactly sure of the date yet, but hopefully it'll be soon. That's more of an f.y.i letter more than an invitation. It would really mean a lot to us if you came." Sasuke shook his head in confusion. "I-I thought you and Itachi broke up? Wasn't he cheating on you?" You chuckled before playing with your fingers. "The girl he was hanging around was the jewelry store lady's daughter. She was helping him plan the proposal and which ring to buy. I was a little silly to assume things."   
  
The Uchiha sat still, and everything just stopped. His breathing had stopped. His heart had stopped. Time had stopped. The wind stopped. The people on Earth stopped. It was as if the whole universe was doing the same thing--stuck in an nonexistent time. He didn't know what to feel. He didn't know how to feel. In the five minutes that you've stood in front of him, you made him feel so unsure of himself. Was he angry that you were getting married to his brother? Was he depressed that it was now certain that you would never change your mind about loving him more than a family member? Was he heartbroken? Was he confused? Was he apathetic? What was he?  
  
He flung the piece of paper on the other side of his desk. He didn't say a word but, instead, continued to work. You sighed aloud this time and grabbed the neglected invitation. "You don't have to come...but at least think about it." You placed it near his hand. You jumped when he slammed his pen on the desk and took hold of the unofficial invite. Balling it up, he threw it into the nearby trash bin. Looking into your eyes, he sneered, "I thought about it. Not interested." Bitter. He was bitter, and he wanted you to feel what he felt.  
  
Your eyes watered as you finally gave up. All patience you had went into the trashcan just like the now balled up card stock. You balled your hands into fists. You understood how he felt, but that didn't mean he had to be a jerk about it. "Fine, since you want to be that way." He ignored you, and that made you angrier. "If it makes you feel any better, _Itachi_ was the one who invited you. I didn't want you there." That sure grabbed his attention. For the second time since you've been inside the dorm, he made eye contact with you.  
  
You chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, now you pay attention?" You ran a hand through your hair in frustration. "I didn't want you there, because I knew how you felt about me, and the last thing I would want to do is make you feel worse, but how could I tell my fiancé that I don't want his little brother at our wedding? Sasuke, I love you as a sister would love her baby brother, not as your mom. I love you as my future brother-in-law. I _don't_ love you the way I love Itachi, I _won't_ love you the way I love Itachi, and I _never_ will, and you're going to have to accept that." You adjusted your purse on your shoulder. "I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and keep letting you make me feel bad for being in love with someone who isn't you." Your words were harsh, but you didn't care anymore. He needed to hear this, and he needed to understand.  
  
"Now if you want to be a brat and not come then fine, but don't take it out on Itachi just because you're mad at me. That's not fair to him. He's your brother, and you should support him. Come to the wedding for _him_ , if not for us. Think about that before you decide not to show up." The sound of a door opening and slamming shut was heard soon after, and Sasuke flinched at the sound. For the second time that evening, he was left alone in the dorm. He could no longer focus on his homework and decided it was best to just work on it tomorrow. He stared at the trash bin and your words echoed through his head, not the brutally honest ones, but the sweeter ones--the ones that better fitted your personality.  


_"You don't have to come...but at least think about it. It would really mean a lot to us if you came."_

  
Going into his bedroom, he flopped down on his bed. He thought for while before he reached over to the nightstand and retrieved his phone. Selecting a single contact, he placed the phone to his ear. It was no use as it went straight to voicemail, and it was probably best that it did. Clearing his throat before the beep, he recorded his message.  
  
"Hey, it's me...I'll think about it."  
  
To his surprise, it wasn't too much longer before a notification came through. The contact still had the ability to make his heart accelerate, regardless of what happened roughly an hour ago. It said two simple words:  
  
**_"Thank you."_**


	9. Age: 21

You stood nervously, your hands held by the love of--literally--your entire life. "Dearly Beloved," the priest started. "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Itachi--" he gripped your hands tighter "--and [Name]--" you blushed as you and him smiled at each other "--in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all." As the priest's words faded into the background, you scanned the crowd from your peripheral view, and you couldn't help the pang of guilt that stabbed at you when you did. "What's wrong?"  
  
Your eyes widened briefly when you noticed Itachi whispering to you. He smirked yet paranoia burned in his dark eyes. "Are you having second thoughts or something?" You shook your head and relief flickered in his orbs. You sighed softly. "Itachi," you began. "Is Sasuke not--" "He'll be here," he interrupted. You bit your lip. You wanted to believe him, trust that he knew what he was talking about as he was his brother and probably knew him better than anyone, but you just couldn't.  
  
"He's already so late though."  
  
"He'll be here."  
  
"...How are you so sure?"  
  
He smiled at you. "He's my little brother, my only little brother, and it's our wedding day." He rubbed the back of your hands with his thumbs. "He loves me--" he stopped a moment to chuckle quietly "--and loves you just as much as I do. Trust me, he'll be here." You nodded, but before you could reply to him, you heard the priest clear his throat. Your face tinted pink in embarrassment. "We apologize," Itachi spoke for the both of you. He looked deeply into your [e/c] eyes with his onyx ones. "We're just so excited that we finally get to be together after all this time." You couldn't help the darkening blush as collective "aw"'s escaped the mouths of your friends and family and echoed throughout the church. The priest shook his head as he allowed a small laugh to erupt, muttering something about "young love."  
  
The wedding went on, and every now and then, you'd look at the door, look at your husband-to-be, and he'd give you a reassuring smile. You would return it to show that you understood, listen to the priest, zone out, and then start the process all over again. The last time you had looked at the door was right before you started to make your vow to Itachi. He laughed at you when you couldn't get through them, for you had begun to cry, and it embarrassed you deeply because you wanted to be strong; besides, you had made the mistake of telling everyone that you weren't going to cry because you were incapable of doing so--you and your big mouth. Regardless, he comforted you, and because of that, you didn't feel so silly for crying. The priest then gave his signal to the Uchiha to begin his vows to you.  
  
He stared at you for a moment before he started. For the billionth time that the two of you have stood upon the alter, he gripped your hands tightly. Your eyes, once again, began to water as you could see the love that sparkled in his eyes: his love for you that he's had since the young age of seven. "I, Itachi Uchiha--" he finally said "--take you [Name] [Surname] to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love from this day forward." He brought you a little closer, wanting so desperately to kiss you right then and there. "In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you more than I did the day before, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you."  
  
He leaned his forehead against yours, silently forbidding himself from kissing you just yet to which he sighed in slight frustration. "[Name]..." he stared for a moment, somewhat out of breath. "Yes...Itachi?" You spoke slowly. You weren't supposed to talk in the middle of his vows, but you felt the connection and the sincerity of his promise to you so strongly, you had to let him know that you were listening and that you believed every word. " I give you my mind, my body, my heart, and my love for as long as we both shall live."  
  
You accepted it, every single word he spoke. There was passion and desire burning deep in both your irises and an suffocating clasp on his and your hands to match. It was then the priest made his signal to the ring bearer. As much as you and Itachi wanted to watch Pein and Konan's little toddler clumsily walk down the isle and hand the priest the rings, you couldn't imagine pulling your eyes away from each other at that exact moment.  
  
"Psst." You heard this small sound and it broke you out of your daze--or so you thought. You blinked a couple times in disbelief before finally whispering back. "S-Sasuke?" He smirked at you with a brand new, crisp and pressed tuxedo. "What? Never seen a twenty-one-year-old as a ring bearer before?"


	10. Age: 21 [part 2]

The wedding continued to run in a fluid motion. The rings were exchanged and the words that came with them were recited perfectly, then the fated words were asked: "If there is any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Sasuke's hands balled into fists. He contemplated the priest's words: Forever. Forever sure was a long time, but good thing nothing ever lasted forever. His eyes narrowed and jealousy burned within his irises as he saw you standing opposite his brother. No, that was stupid. Your and Itachi's forever was certain to last that long. He gritted his teeth. He didn't want it to end like this.  
  
With forced boldness, he rose his hand while the audience and couple stared in shock. He told everyone exactly why the two of you shouldn't be married. "Because... _I'm_ the one who was always in love with her," was what he told the people. He marched right up to the alter, his shoes clicking loudly on the marble flooring, and knelt down in front of you. He gently and swiftly stole your hand from his brother's grip. Sasuke looked deeply in your eyes, just like Itachi had. "I know you told me you didn't love me the same," he started loud enough for all to hear, "and that you could never do so, but _please_ \--" he stopped to squeeze your hand in desperation, swallowing every last bit of his pride to let you know that he was, and always is, vulnerable to you and only you, giving you a power over him he wouldn't dare let anyone else have over him "--give me a chance. I want you-- _need you_ \--to be with me instead. Can you grant me that honor?" He poured his heart out to you where everyone could see. He saw the hesitation in your eyes, but you nodded your head with a small but audible "Yes, I will". He stood up and, without acknowledging the look of devastation on Itachi's-- even paler--face, walked out with you hand-in-hand through the church doors, all inhabitants within it staring with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
That was what should have happened, that's what he wanted more than anything to happen, but it didn't. He didn't want it to end like this, but he knew that you couldn't always have what you wanted in life. He stayed silent.  
  
"And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
And that was it. The tender kiss was shared and everyone clapped and cheered and whooped and hollered. It was now official; Itachi and you were together for the rest of your lives--and Sasuke was stuck being your brother-in-law for the rest of his, not your husband like he had dreamed of as a child--like you had promised him when he was seven.  
  
Sasuke sat with his mother and father at a table. He, along with family and friends, watched silently as the two of you looked lovingly into each other's eyes, dancing skillfully in the center of everyone's attention on the dance floor. Admittedly, this hurt the youngest raven greatly, seeing you married to another man--his own brother at that--, but what could he do? He could've spoken up, he probably should've spoken up, but what was the point if he couldn't even get the words out?  
  
Even if he could get them out, he still wouldn't have done it. He had always noticed the way you looked at Itachi. You looked at his older brother the same exact way that he looked at you, and Itachi had returned that look; of course he'd fall in love with you. Sasuke didn't blame him either. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone like you? He didn't dare to risk your happiness for his own--he wasn't that kind of guy. Your happiness meant everything to him, even more than his unconditional love for you.  
  
"Sasuke--" the voice placed a hand atop his own "--are you okay, honey? You seem a little distracted." The sweet and concerned words of his mother floated through the air. He continued to look away from her, mesmerized by the way you and Itachi looked together--he hated how perfect the image was and hated even more how happy you were. He breathed heavily. "Yeah, mom. I'm okay."  
  
Before his mother could further push the situation, his phone had begun to ring. He excused himself before hastily making his way out of the grand hall doors. He finally looked at the caller ID: Dumbass  
  
He breathed heavily for the second time that hour. He already had an idea of what his blond companion was going to ask, and he dreaded telling him, but he knew if he ignored him, he'd only call back later or wait until he returned to their room and pester him until he found out what he wanted to know. Reluctantly, he hit the "answer" button.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, Sasuke..."  
  
The line fell silent.  
  
"So...it happened today, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Did you speak up?"  
  
"I just kept quiet."  
  
"How do you feel? ...You okay?"  
  
"How do you think I feel? I just watched the only person I've ever fell in love with get married to my brother."  
  
"It's been years, Sasuke. When are you going to stop killing yourself like this?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything to myself. Mind your own business."  
  
"We both know that it's time for you to let [Name] go."  
  
The line fell silent once more.  
  
"Me and Hinata are going to see a movie tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
The line fell silent again.  
  
Sasuke knew what Naruto was hinting at, but he didn't want to go through with that. Not yet. Not now.  
  
"I'll see you when you get to our dorm later."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The line made a small _boop_ sound as the call ended. He ran a hand through his hair. His whole world was spinning, and he was starting to feel a little nauseous. He ignored the feeling and made his way back to the room to marvel at his love once again in her beautiful wedding dress that she didn't wear for him.   
  
When he had returned, cameras were out and everyone was smiling as they witnessed the bride and groom about to cut the cake. Looking up from the knife you held, Sasuke saw your eyes sparkle as you made eye-contact with him. "Wait a second, everyone." Looks and sounds of confusion erupted. "Before we cut the cake--" you held your hand out in the direction of Itachi's little brother "--I would like my favorite brother-in-law to help us do so!" His face flushed a little when everyone's eyes were on him as they applauded cheerfully. He pouted a little. "I'm your _only_ brother-in-law," he spoke bitterly, but nonetheless, he made his way beside you and his older brother.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Itachi asked before you proceeded. The silencing of shuffles and rattling was their cue, and together, you and Itachi cut the cake with Sasuke standing closely nearby. The crowd laughed as the two of you smeared cake on one another before sharing a--literally--sweet kiss. The youngest raven only rolled his eyes, but this didn't go unnoticed by you. You tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to face you before squishing a piece of cake in his face too. Your families and friends cried with joy once more at the disgusted look on the youngest Uchiha's face. "Tch, I hate sweets," he seethed. "Well, you used to love them, especially when I made them. Now smile and take the picture."   
  
Before he had time to respond, you had grabbed him and placed a kiss on his frosting covered cheeks, the cameras flashing with excitement. Even under all the cake, you could tell Sasuke was blushing. You smiled genuinely at him before ruffling his hair. He couldn't help but let a smile creep on his face also.  
  
The night went on, and, to Sasuke's surprise, it was rather enjoyable. There was family and food and music and dancing... the euphoric feeling was contagious; he couldn't have imagined a place any happier at that moment. Just as he used to as a child, he stuck by you and Itachi and, at times, finding himself being somewhat delighted--but still not too crazy about--seeing the two of you together; it made him happy to see you so happy. But like all things, the night came to an end. He sighed in bliss as he took a seat in the now empty reception room. The wedding day replayed in his head. He thought he'd dread this day, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it'd be. "Sasuke."  
  
His head snapped around as your sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. He smirked at you, leaning back comfortably in his chair. "Well if it isn't Mrs. Uchiha herself. Welcome to the family." You chuckled at his response before taking a seat next to him, folding your dress underneath you so you could sit down easier. "Thanks, I've dreamed of this day since I was a little girl." He scoffed, jealousy beginning to return all over again. "So I've heard." Silence fell between the two of you for a moment.  
  
"Sasuke, I just wanted to say thank you for coming to the wedding...it really means a lot to me, to the both of us."  
  
"Well, I told you I'd think about it, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd show up. Itachi said you would though. I know he's your brother and all, but it's so amazing how well he knows you."  
  
A dead silence once again.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything when the priest asked 'speak now or forever hold your peace'?"  
  
The sudden question threw him. His eyes had expanded a little, and, for a moment, he made eye contact with you, unsure of what you were getting at. Were you having doubts about marrying his brother?  
  
"I was going to."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
Maybe you were.  
  
"What's the big deal? You wanted to be with Itachi, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm still curious."  
  
Of course you weren't. Again with the mixed signals. Why did he even think it'd be that easy? You didn't even love him that way, and you made that perfectly clear many times.  
  
"What made you decide against it?"  
  
"I realized your happiness was more important than mine, and if that means moving on...then what choice do I have?"  
  
You gently grabbed his shoulders and smiled at him. "You always did put other people before yourself." He gave you a look to which you rolled your eyes and exposed your teeth again. "Well at least for me." You hugged him tightly to which he immediately returned it. The feeling of you in his arms never got old; he'd always love it. "Any girl would be very lucky to have someone like you." You chuckled as his face scrunched at the thought of dating one of his fangirls. You pinched his cheek to which he hissed in pain and swatted your hand away.  
  
The both of you sat in silence for a moment before you broke it. "Can you promise me something, Sasuke?" His heart dropped. Whatever you were about to say next couldn't have been good. "Depends." You accepted his flat answer and continued on. "Can you promise me that you will show whoever it is that you decide is worth your time the same kindness and affection you've showered me with over the years?"


	11. Age: 21 [part 3]

"Can you promise me that you will show whoever it is that you decide is worth your time the same kindness and affection you've showered me with over the years?"  
  
His heart sank even deeper. His breathing became unsteady as he sat and thought about it for a moment. Could he do that? Could he love a another girl just as much as he loved you? Could he get you out of his twenty-one year old mind? Could he allow himself to just let you go after all these years? "What if I am unable to?" The sudden question caught you off guard, and he saw it in your facial expression, mainly your eyes. Sasuke went on to explain himself.  
  
"What if I can't give her the same love that I have for you? What if I can't find someone who is worth my time? What if I can't treat her the same way that I've treated you? What if I can't move on from this? What if I can't forgive my bastard brother for taking you away from me? What if I can't get the picture of you kissing another man out of my head?! What if I can't enjoy the sight of you wearing a wedding dress on someone else's wedding day instead of mine like it was supposed to be, like you _promised_ me?! What if I never stop being in love with you?!!"  
  
His whispers had turned into yells. His eyes, from dry to flooding. His chest, from uncomfortable to unbearable. His feelings, mixed. The more he thought about his endearment for you, his brother marrying you, and his only choice to let you go, the angrier and heavier and more miserable and more confused he felt. He finally let everything he had been holding in over the course of eighteen long years come out; he became hysterical.  
  
"You don't understand, [Name]! You will _never_ understand! Do you have any idea what it's like to have everyone around you saying 'It's just a phase. He'll grow out of it' your whole life? Do you know what it's like to have your love interest pick your sibling over you? Do you know what it's like seeing someone you love love someone else? Do you know what it's like to try so hard to be someone's favorite person for them only to reject you? Do you know what it's like to have to accept being second place? Do you even have an understanding of what it's like to lose sleep almost every night because you can't figure out why the person you've been in love with for over three quarters of your life would never love you back?!"  
  
Fear and guilt rose within you. You had never seen or imagined Sasuke acting like this--especially because of something you did--, and it frightened you how upset he was about you. In a desperate attempt to calm him down, you reached out for him. "S-Sas--" He interrupted you with a violent jerk away from your hand. "Don't." He glared at you through watery eyes. "Don't try to talk your way through this. Everything you'll say will be complete bullshit, and you know it. What could you possibly say to something like this?"  
  
It was a rhetorical yet serious question, but it still made you think. What were you going to say had Sasuke not stopped you from doing so? That everything was going to be okay? That you went through the same thing? He was right; everything that would've came out of your mouth would've been malarkey coming from an ignorant mind.  
  
"Exactly." His voice snapped, pulling you out of your thoughts. "You _can't_ say anything because you don't understand. No one will." Silence enveloped the two of you. With each passing second, the uncomfortable atmosphere thickened. The guilt from the past piled onto the fresh guilt of today and it ate at you. Even though it wasn't your fault that his heart picked you as his other half, you couldn't help but feel like it actually was your fault.  
  
Maybe if you hadn't been so nice to him, he wouldn't have become vulnerable to your nice words and sweet smile. Maybe if you had ignored him, he wouldn't have been able to get to know you and figure out what exactly it was that he adored about you. Maybe had you not even had to move next door to the Uchiha family in the first place, you would've never fallen in love with Itachi and left poor Sasuke with a gradually breaking heart. Even if it wasn't your intention for him to grow such immense romantic feelings towards you, he did, and you felt that it was all your doing because of your careless friendly affections over the years--all because of that kiss on his cheek over a decade ago; that's what had sealed the deal.  
  
"Why are you in love with me, Sasuke?" The question caught you both off guard as it came so suddenly in the suffocating quiet. You shook your head, not wanting him to answer, and chuckled humorlessly. "I'm just an average woman out of many others with a regular life on a common planet." You looked him in his dark and depressed eyes. "You really shouldn't give someone like me that much control over your life. You're much stronger than that." You placed your hand atop his. You felt his muscles twitch as if fighting the urge to hold your hand--or to perhaps snatch himself away from you again.  
  
"Love is a two-way street, Sasuke; you can't force someone to be in love with you." He scoffed in frustration. "You can't force someone to _not_ be in love with you either." You sighed before clasping your hands together, laying them gently on your wedding gown. "No, I suppose you can't." You then gave him a small smile. "But you can force yourself to do better." You laid a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't waste your affections on someone who does nothing but hurt you, even if it is unintentional." He only blinked at you. "I'm sure that there is someone who will treat you the same as I would, if not much better."  
  
He nodded in understanding. It was clearer than ever now. It had always been clear, but Sasuke was persistent. He tried and tried to win you over, but his efforts weren't enough--and he was finally okay with that. He knew that his brother treated you well, so he wasn't too worried. You deserved to be happy, and if it wasn't with him, he was--truly--okay with that. Besides, you weren't asking him for much, only for him to find happiness elsewhere; you just wanted what was best for him. He nodded again. He'd try to move on. He could do that for you.  
  
You shook him a little as he spaced out. "Are you going to be okay, Sasuke?" He nodded, going as far as to flash you a little smile. "Yeah. It may take a while, but I'll be fine." You smiled back at him and ruffled his hair. "Good." You reached out for him to which he met you half-way and hugged you tightly, wrapping his arms around you in a passionate way. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"  
  
You both pulled apart when you noticed your husband standing in the doorway of the large room. You shook your head and grinned at him. You thought he looked so handsome standing there in his tuxedo. "Not at all. Me and Sasuke were just talking that's all." The tall raven nodded at you; he had an idea of what it was about, and he trusted that you handled it well since Sasuke was still sitting in front of you. Waltzing over to you, Itachi grabbed your hand and helped you stand. "Shall we be on our way then, Mrs. Uchiha?" A smile broke across your reddening face. You loved how your last name was changed to his and how the effect still gave you butterflies. "We shall, Mr. Uchiha."  
  
Before he was able to take you away, however, Sasuke--with sad eyes--called out to you. You turned around in acknowledgement and raised an eyebrow, a soft "hm?" escaping through your closed lips. "Can I ask you one more question?" His eyes flickered to his brother and then back to you. "Alone?" You hesitated for a moment. What else did he want to discuss? Did he still not understand? Was he going to blow up again? "Sure, Sasuke. Itachi, do you mind waiting outside a moment?" He shook his head and released his hands from your body despite the small look of rarely seen confusion on his visage. "Not at all. Take your time." And with that he left.  
  
You stood in front of him, your hands crossed in front of you. "What is it, Sasuke?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "What if things were different?" Your eyebrows furrowed, and you tilted your head in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm following yo--" "What if you were in love with me instead?" He blurted out, a light blush on his face. "Would things be different?" You chuckled lightly and smiled at him. "Much different." His onyx eyes went wide. "So--" he stopped for a moment. "--This could've been our wedding. You would've married me instead?"  
  
With another giggle, you bent down and kissed him fully on the lips. When you pulled away, his face was a bright shade of red and his face was the most shocked you had ever seen it. "I would've done much more than marry you, Sasuke." His face was unable to show more shock nor were his eyes allowed to go wider or his face turn redder, so his mouth fell then closed and fell then closed again as he was unable to speak. You exhaled sharply through your nose and smirked at him before ruffling his hair for the second time that night. "Me and Itachi will see you soon, okay?" Without giving him time to respond, you turned on your heels and click-clacked away, joining Itachi outside.  
  
As he was starting to get used to, he was left alone once more. Just him and the empty ballroom that he stood in. He felt better after talking with you. He felt that he now had closure and a better understanding of why it would never work between you two--and he was okay with that. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket to which he quickly retrieved. It was from Naruto. " _Hey, teme, did you die? It's getting pretty late. Are you staying the night at your parents or something_?" He contemplated ignoring the blond headache, but decided against it. "I'll be at the dorm soon," was what he answered back before walking outside.  
  
He looked around the nearly empty street. A majority of the guest were gone with the exception of the cars of a few cousins, his parents, and a couple more that he didn't recognize. His head tilted back, and for a moment, he examined the dark sky. He thought about the previous conversation with Naruto and what he was hinting at. He smirked and blew through his nose sharply. For once, the dobe was right; maybe it was time to go through with what they had discussed in their room all those months ago around the time him and Hinata got together.  
  
Fishing his phone out his pocket, he scrolled through the messages him and his best friend had shared. He found what he was looking for and copy and pasted the number. He hit call and waited as it rang and rang and rang. Within a few moments, the line was answered by a sweet and slightly shocked "H-Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Naruto and Hinata wanted to see a movie tomorrow night, and I was just wondering...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _...if you could be my date_?"  
  
  
  
  


**_End_**.


	12. Age: 26 [Epilogue]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: This epilogue turned out WAY longer than I wanted it to, but as ideas built upon other ideas, the chapter grew. The last thing I wanted was for the ending to seem rushed, so hopefully all the ~~unnecessary~~ details and all the story's events will align and make a satisfying ending. Because this is so long, I have put little dividers within the chapter so that if you want to leave and come back, you'll have sort of a starting and stopping point]

 

_~~~~He sat in the small cafe, his coffee of plain black sitting but a few centimeters away from his folded hands. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as he looked down at his watch and then his phone. He looked out the window expecting someone to at least be a few inches away from the door, but, instead, saw the random citizens of Konoha. His frown deepened as he drummed his fingers on the table and repeated his earlier sequence. He breathed heavily in annoyance as he snatched up his cell phone. He mumbled darkly under his breath, scrolling for her contact name. "I give her one simple task and sh--". The sound of the little shop's bell interrupted his bitter statement._

_A pinkette with wind-blown hair came rushing in, panting slightly as she approached the raven. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" She squealed as per usual and threw her arms around the cringing Uchiha. Oh, the heavens knew how much he hated that honorific; no matter how old they got, he knew that his name would forever be stuck with that suffix at the end of it. She kissed him on the cheek. "How was your day?"_ It would be so much more durable if you stopped talking...  _Was what he bitterly thought._

_"Fine, I guess. Sakura, I need to tal--" "Ugh, I wish I could say the same." Said women sat across from him and continued to babble on. "The hospital was abnormally hectic. Talk about a long day." He rolled his eyes internally. "Okay, I understand that, but w--" "Excuse me!" He gritted his teeth as she flagged down the nearest waitress; she had interrupted him yet again. He knew what she was doing, and he knew that she also knew what she was doing. She was cutting him off on purpose, and she did it because she--unlike a majority of the people his age that he was forced to come into contact with on a daily basis--wasn't stupid. It didn't matter to him though. That wasn't going to stop him from saying what he was going to say--it had been coming for a while anyway._

_"Yes ma'am? Did you need something?"_

_"Yes! May I have--actually, what do you think of this one? Does this taste good to you?"_

_"Sakura."_

_"Mmmhmm! It tastes great! Very fruity and not too sweet. Would you like to try a cup? If you don't like it, I can get you something else!"_

_"I would like that!"_

_"Sakura, seriou--"_

_"Is there a food that you normally eat with it?"_

_"Well, there's this absolutely delic--"_

_"Sakura!"_

_Sasuke's patience had went thin, and he had shouted at the young girl. The few people in the cafe, the staff behind the counter, and the two women talking at his table all stared at the ill-tempered man. "Sasuke-kun--" the pinkette started with a small look of embarrassment "--what has gotten into you?" Said man gave the waitress a dirty-look, one that practically screamed "do you mind going back in the kitchen or wherever the hell you belong that isn't right here?" just as loudly as he had but moments ago. After the woman had left, Sakura placed her forearms on the table and reached out for him. "You know, it isn't just today either, this has been an all week thing." She placed a hand atop his own. "What's going on?"_

_Not another second went by when his face fell in a frown after her skin came into contact with his. Quickly, but not harshly, he pulled his appendage away from her to which she jumped a little in shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but before the words could be vocalized, he blurted out, "Sakura, this isn't working out; it never worked to begin with. We need to break up. Now."_  


**_________________________________**  


Sasuke sighed at the memory that was formed roughly seven months or so ago. She hadn't taken it well, just as he had expected, but she hasn't spoken a word to him since, which he hadn't expected. It even shocked him a little that she was pretending like he didn't exist. His day one fangirl had pretty much disappeared; it was odd for him knowing that someone wasn't trying to be in his face all hours of the day.

  
He didn't miss her though, not even in the slightest, and he had made it clear on that day that he never would. The words that had left his vocal cords were as smooth and as cold as ice, and him not caring about how she felt had made it all the more effective. Of course, she had cried and asked him over and over "Why?" and "I thought you loved me?" and "What went wrong?" and finally, "Can't we fix this?". With the same harsh and somewhat annoyed expression, he had quickly said _"No. There isn't anything to fix, especially when there isn't anything in this so-called relationship worth fixing, and you know exactly why that is."_ That was when the tears had finally begun to truly fall, because she did know why, and it was due to the fact that he was still in love with his brother's wife--someone he knew he could never have.

  
_"So you're just going to throw away four yea--?"_  


_"I'm not throwing away anything. I was miserable with you, and I can be miserable without you. Conversation over."_

 

He had gotten up and left her sitting at the booth, but before he could make it through the door, she had also gotten up and pushed past him with tears falling just as fast as her receding footsteps. Thinking back on the situation, he was a little--- _very_ ruthless with his words; he should've been more considerate. All she had done was love him, and it wasn't right of him to punish her so harshly for it, because, even though he didn't love her, he did--admittedly--care about her to some extent. He honestly would be lying if he said that he had never tried to have an interest in her, because he did. Hell, pretty much everyone knew he did. He had tried everything.

  
Date nights upon date nights upon date nights so he could know her inside and out.

  
Face-time and Skype calls so that he'd think she was attractive with and without makeup.

  
Going on the longest business trips so he could miss being by her side.

  
Even going on a small break so he could realize that he did actually want to be with her.

  
Everything. Every single plan and the contingencies to those plans had back fired. The date nights just made him realize that she talked too much, the video chats only made him compare her to what he wish he had, the business trips made him realize that he could tolerate her so much better when she was away from him, and the small break only convinced him even more to just give up on trying to force himself to be in love with someone who wasn't you, and that was the main problem; no one would ever be you--what he truly wanted. 

Suddenly, he stood up from his couch, stretching a bit before he walked towards the front door of his house. He put on his shoes, then his jacket, grabbed his keys off the hook by the coat rack, and finally left the house. Where was he going? He didn't know. He just felt the need to get away for a while, to at least attempt to walk away from the problem that he knew would never leave. 

 

 **_________________________________**  


For about two hours, he walked through the somewhat busy streets of Konoha. The sun was already setting, and he was doomed to be enveloped in darkness soon. "I'd better start heading back." He made a small u-turn, and made his way back to where he was to turn in for the night. As he took the route home, he took in his surroundings. He noticed he was passing by a park. He stopped in front of the gates before deciding to go that way instead; it'd be quicker that way.

He hadn't realized how slow he was walking, however. The autumn night was quickly catching up to him, and he had about another fifteen minutes of walking before he'd get to his neighborhood. He scoffed. "What am I in such a rush for anyway? Not like there's anyone at home waiting for me or anything." He noticed a lone tree in the distance. Before his brain had the chance to debate, his feet began carrying him over for whatever reason; it was odd because he felt this pull towards it. Upon approaching it, he noticed a person already there, sitting with their back against the bark. His face scrunched in distaste at the thought of small talk and turned around to walk back in the opposite direction, but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Sasuke?" His eyes widened. It couldn't be. He quickly focused his attention on the owner of the voice and noticed who it was. "Sakura?" She smiled sheepishly at him. "Yeah, that's me." She chuckled at how nervous she sounded yet Sasuke only stared. "How have you been?" He internally rolled his eyes. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid: small talk. "Fine. You?" She shrugged her shoulders but smiled nonetheless. "I'm okay." Sasuke tensed as she stood and walked towards him, but it shocked him when she hadn't stopped in front of him. She looked back at him. "Sorry, it seems like I'm rushing off, but I'm a little late for something. I didn't realize how long I had been sitting up here."

Something in Sasuke's stomach dropped at that "something", and he couldn't believe what he was about to ask next--because last time he had checked, he didn't care what she did. "Late for what?" Sakura's face blanched slightly, but covered it with a smile. "Ah, nothing too important, but I don't want to show up too late." A date. He just knew she was talking about a date. "Hn, you should be on your way then." The pinkette gave him a small nod before she disappeared in the quickly approaching night. "See you around, Sasuke-kun." At least something was still the same, and it was something that he never thought he'd find relief in.

With a sigh, he sat where his "ex-girlfriend" did, and as the red slowly turned to black and stars filled the night sky, he decided it was time to leave; people get crazy once the sun goes down, and he really didn't feel like getting mugged while on his way home. He couldn't help the lingering thought of Sakura and some other guy, though. No, it wasn't because he was starting to regret breaking up with her, it was because now it seemed that everyone was finding their match, and he got cheated out of his. He scoffed at the thought as he stood. "Get over yourself, Uchiha. It wasn't like she was yours to begin with." He tugged the collar of his jacket closer to his neck, shoved his hands in his pockets, and began his walk. 

 

**_________________________________**

 

The brightly lit streets were somewhat hectic with people trying to find shelter from the late September wind. He grimaced. Everywhere he looked, he saw people in pairs:

Friends laughing together as they walked to their destinations.

Couples pressing their bodies closer together to build up warmth.

Men offering their jackets to shivering dates.

People pulling each other along because "It's freezing out! Let's just hurry up and get back to my place, and you can spend the night there!"

Everyone being all happy and mushy-gushy with each other, boyfriends and girlfriends being all head-over-heels in love, it was sickening to witness, but only because it was something that he wanted. He wouldn't dare admit that to anyone, though. His friends thought that he was either way too picky--which, admittedly, he was--or that he just wanted to be alone for the rest of his life for whatever reason, and that's the way it was going to stay--even though they swore he was gay, which was definitely not the case.

He breathed heavily upon reaching his house. He was starting to think he'd never get back as his feet were being to drag more and his pace became slower and slower the closer he had gotten. His hands were exposed to the chilly air as he fiddled with the keys in his hands. He gritted his teeth as he had clumsily dropped them and lost his house key all over again. He cursed as he bent down and picked them up, not noticing the figure leaning over him. His muttered swears got slightly louder as his fingers had quickly numbed and he was having a bit of trouble actually feeling the metal and picking it up. "Having a hard time, Sassybug?"

His body snapped up and his eyes had widened at the sound he hadn't heard in a little over a year. "[Name]?" You chuckled at the now 26-year-old man. "Of course it's me! I haven't been gone that long, have I?" He remained just as frozen as his fingers--why was the fall air so harsh tonight?--the love-struck look apparent on his face. "Here, let me get these for you." Gracefully, you bent down and grabbed the keys. You smiled as you placed them in his hands. 

You chuckled, however, at the display in front of you. "Aren't you going to say something to me? Maybe a "Hi, how's it going?" or something?" The Uchiha shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I was just trying to figure out what you were doing over so late at night." "Late?" Again, you laughed. "I guess if you consider 6:27 late." His onyx eyes had widened. Was it really only 6:27 at night? The days had really been dragging for him lately; he could swear it was almost ten. "Sasuke?" He heard you say in the familiar sing-song voice. "Are you okay? You zoned out on me again." "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Let's just go inside, we're going to get sick if we stay out any longer."

 

**_________________________________**

 

"So," you started, crossing your legs. "How are things with you and Miss Sakura? You must be completely whipped over those pretty green eyes of hers at this point." You laughed at the idea of Sasuke going soft at the bat of the pinkette's eyelashes; you thought it'd be a cute sight to see. "We broke up." The blunt statement made a shock run through your body, and you had even gasped a little. "Oh jeez." Your hand neared your mouth. "I'm so sorry. I-I had no idea--" "It's fine," he interrupted. "It was a--" he hesitated a bit, trying to cover up the fact that he almost literally told the Haruno that it was over and walked out "--mutual understanding. We tried to make it work but we both knew it couldn't." You held his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I hope I didn't open up any old wounds." "You didn't. This happened months ago."

That sure threw you for a loop. "M-months...ago?" He nodded. Did you dare ask... "How many months ago?" "About seven, possibly eight. I'm not sure, I wasn't really keeping track." An immense weight fell on your shoulders. Seven--or eight--months ago, and you had just found out; note to self: check in on Sasuke more often. During your inner monologue, Sasuke's eyes traveled down to your hand that was still on his. He regretted it immediately because, of course, it was your left hand you held his with. Onyx eyes narrowed at the sight of your wedding ring--sucks to know everything was going well in your life.

"Enough about me and Sakura--" he nodded towards the ring on your hand, its diamond sparkling in his living room's lighting "--how's the family planning going, Mrs. Uchiha?" That last part had came out a little more bitterly than he allowed and it didn't go unnoticed, but you decided not to say anything, not yet at least.

""Family planning"?"

"Itachi hasn't managed to convince you to get pregnant yet?"

You laughed at the remark.

"Nope, never convinced me."

"Where is he anyway? I'm surprised he's not with you."

Again, the last remark was said somewhat bitterly, and you had picked up on it, yet again. Maybe it was time to say something. "Hmm, I'm not sure actually. He should be still at work or just getting off, but I don't know."

The raven's face fell into one of confusion. "You don't know where my brother is? Your _husband_?" Your lips compressed and you shrugged your shoulders. "Nope. Not really. You should call him and ask." Sasuke's eyes squinted at your statement. ""Call and ask"? You aren't concerned about where he is?" You suppressed your smile, kind've excited for that look that would be on youngest Uchiha's face when he heard the news. "I would be...if we were still married, but since we aren't--" you shrugged your shoulders "--not as worried. I'm sure he's fine. He's a grown man."

Admittedly, you got the reaction you were looking for. You saw as the twenty-six-year-old stared at you: completely dumbstruck expression, wide-eyed, mouth agape,  motionless, the whole package. "You two broke up?" You laughed lightly at the phrase. ""Break up" is a bit teenager-ish, don't you think? Things would be a lot different if we had just "broke up". This involved money and a lot of papers. We got a full-fledged divorce."

Divorce.

Nothing, not even his own name, has never sounded so beautiful coming out of your mouth. Divorce. That meant you and Itachi were history. That meant somewhere down the line something bad enough had happened for you to not even want to be with him anymore. That meant Itachi was somewhere feeling the same way that he had once felt when he knew he couldn't have you because you were with his brother. Divorce. That meant now he had a chance to finally have you. Yes. How the word "divorce" was such a powerfully sweet sound...

"And how long ago was this?"

"About a year ago."

Now the situation was flipped. "Why am i just now hearing about this? Does mother know? Father?" A humorless chuckle. "I doubt Itachi with his pride would spread the news that he got a divorce what seems so soon in a pretty much still new marriage." Sasuke nodded in understanding. That did sound like his brother. Anything wrong that went in his life, he tried to hide, but there was no way he could hide this one. Oh, how he awaited the day that Itachi'd have to stand in front of their parents and explain that he wasn't the perfect son they saw him as. Parting really was such a sweet sorrow....

"So, what happened?" He saw as you scoffed and rolled your eyes. "Itachi's arrogance got the best of him, that's what happened." You felt Sasuke's confusion and continued to speak. "A little word of advice, Sasuke: If you're going to mess around with some woman from your work _at_ your work and use the "I'm working late. Don't worry about dinner, I'll just buy takeout" excuse one too many times for your wife's liking, make sure she at least doesn't care about you getting a proper meal, and she doesn't pop in on you with your coworker doing some work under your desk."

Infidelity? Itachi? His brother?

"I could only imagine how you felt when you found out."

"Honestly? You probably couldn't have. I don't think he was with her at the time, but I had an idea that something was off months before, so naturally, that friction would eat away at our relationship. I was actually planning on talking to him about our marriage again that night after he came back from work, but because he had to "work late again", I decided it'd only be best to "surprise him by bringing him dinner". Good thing I had packed enough for two people. I'm sure Ms. Shinko Inari was very tired from all that work she and Itachi did together."

"So why keep the ring?" "Why not? Just because our marriage had turned ugly doesn't mean this ring did, I mean, look at it!" You smiled brightly as you held it up to the light and watched the crystals shimmer and shine excitedly. "Besides, this fends off a few extra guys whenever I go out alone." Sasuke glared at the diamond, slightly jealous at the fact that, even when he wasn't present, Itachi was still there, in a sense, and protecting you. "Wouldn't need that ring if you let me take you out instead of going out by yourself," he whispered bitterly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, sorry, it sounded like you had said that I wouldn't need this ring if I had let you take me out instead of going out by myself."

His face flushed when you repeated verbatim what he thought he had said hushedly. He looked away from you so you couldn't gawk at the red tint on his face, for he knew you had already saw it when it had emerged. You smiled at his action. "And you know what the crazy thing is though?" You crossed your legs and place your hands on your lap, your left atop your right. "I would've actually said 'yes' if you had offered, but since you didn't--"

"Y-you would have?" You looked back at the man who stared at you with wide, dark eyes. "Hm?" You feigned innocence, pretending not to know what he was talking about immediately. "Oh? Let you take me out?" You shrugged and nodded. "Sure, but since you didn't actually say it--" "May I?"

You were cut off once more. You rose an eyebrow, relishing in the fact that Sasuke was a blushing mess and, for once, didn't care if you saw it. "May you what?" "May I..." The raven drifted off. His heart was throwing itself against his rib cage and his voice was starting to get caught in his throat. Why was he so nervous? It was just you.

Someone who was always at the center of his mind. Someone who always looked out for him. Someone who was more valuable than his very pride. Someone who, in his eyes, was the most precious thing in this world. Someone who had seen him grow into the headstrong and emotionally lost twenty-six-year-old that he was today. Someone who had seen him at his most arrogant and also his most weakest moments. Someone whom he had waited fourteen long years to tell that he loved deeply only to be rejected. Someone who had once been married to his biggest rival aside from his best friend. Someone who was always so close yet so far. Someone who had kissed him on the cheek all those years ago. Someone who meant more than anything and everything to him. Yes. It was just you...

"Sasuke? You still there?" Your voice, like always, brought him back. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He was an Uchiha. He could do anything.

_Just say it._

"[Name]..." his words drifted once more. "Yes, Sasuke? I'm listening?"

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum** _

_Hurry up, and say it, idiot._

"May I..." He stopped, hearing your voice again.

_Sasuke, no, you can't--you can't love me that way._

"What? Did you...?" You rose an eyebrow at his sudden incomplete question. "Uh, I didn't say anything...?"

_Look, I could never love you that way, all right?!_

The room had started spinning and his skin's temperature had risen. "Sasuke?"

_**Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum** _

  _I love you as a sister would love her baby brother._

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Your voice was received in slurs.

_I don't love you the way I love Itachi, I won't love you the way I love Itachi, and I never will, and you're going to have to accept that. I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and keep letting you make me feel bad for being in love with someone who isn't you._

You grabbed onto him, shaking him a bit. "Sasuke?!" Only then, did everything seem to calm down, and he came back. He was panting lightly, the memories and emotions all rushing to him at once. He took a moment to process it all, and his original question had changed.

"[Name]?" You breathed out in relief. "Criminy, Sasuke. Don't scare me like that!" You leaned back in your seat and awaited his question. "What is it?" He swallowed before he spoke out, what felt like, a forbidden name. "Itachi." He saw you tense at the name. "What about him?" "Do you still love him?" The question threw you considering that wasn't the question you were expecting to answer. "Why do you ask?" "Because I don't want to have a repeat of last time. I don't want to chase after you only to get rejected once again. I want to actually have a chance this time and not look like a fool chasing the inevitable that is fate."

To his surprise, you smiled at his words. "Of course I still love Itachi. I always will." His heart dropped in the pit of his stomach, and you had witnessed him visibly shrink in his seat. "A better question would be 'do I ever want to be with him again' to which the answer would be 'no, I don't'." The young Uchiha's ears perked at this. "You don't?" You shook your head. "You can't ever just stop loving someone. If you do, that most likely means you never loved them to start with. You can, however, move on without someone, and I am choosing to move away from him--" you reached out for his hand, looking deep into the abyss that were his eyes "--and move on with you." "But...but you said that you could never love me that way. You told me that you'd never love me the way that you loved my brother." You shrugged at his words. "I guess that's why they say 'never say never', isn't it?" 

His heart fluttered at your words. "So--" he held your hand tighter "--there's hope? This could potentially work? Me and you?" You smiled. "So much hope."

He placed another hand atop yours, making you look down for a moment before looking back up at him. "So, maybe I can finally ask then." He scooted a little closer to you. "[Name]." You gave him your full attention. "May I take you out tonight?"

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath when he had said it, but he was on the brink of passing out, and you hadn't even given your answer yet, but it wasn't because he was afraid of your answer that he had almost fainted...

It was because you had leaned in and, for the second time, kissed him fully on the lips. It was soft and firm at the same time, gentle, dripping with passion and laced delicately with longing--that, of course, happened when Sasuke broke out of his daze and decided to actually kiss you back and the intense neediness came along. When you hadn't pulled away, but instead moved your hands to his shoulders and allowed him to deepen the kiss when he wrapped his arms around you, he could swear he was going to die--happily--in your arms.

Pulling away, as air deemed itself more of a necessity rather than a luxury, your forehead connected with his. You smiled at him before receiving a smile back, and it actually wasn't from the kiss that he had waited so desperately for. It was because you had verbalized one of the few things he had always wanted to hear leave your lips. No, it wasn't I love you, not yet at least. It was: "I have a promise to keep to you, don't I? So, yes, Sasuke Uchiha..."

 

 

 

 

**_"I would love for you to take me out tonight."_ **


	13. Age: 21 [Alternative Ending: Sasuke]

The wedding continued to run in a fluid motion. The rings were exchanged, and Sasuke waited for his moment. The moment that the priest would stop and say: "If there is any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
He'd first contemplate the priest's words and understand the word "forever". He'd realize that "forever" was a long time, but appreciate that nothing ever lasted forever. His eyes would narrow and jealousy would burn within his irises as he'd see you standing opposite his brother. He'd come to the conclusion that his reason for not speaking up was stupid. He'd know that your and Itachi's forever was, without doubt, going to last that long. He'd grit his teeth and refuse to hold his tongue any longer, because he wouldn't want it to end like this.  
  
With forced boldness, he'd raise his hand as the audience and couple stare in shock. He'd tell everyone exactly why the two of you shouldn't be married, and he'd say, "Because... _I'm_ the one who was always in love with her". He'd marched right up to the alter with his shoes clicking loudly on the marble flooring and kneel down in front of you. He'd gently and swiftly steal your hand from his brother's grip. Sasuke would look you deeply in your eyes, just like Itachi had, and say loud enough for all to hear, "I know you told me you didn't love me the same and that you could never do so, but _please_ \--" he would stop to squeeze your hand in desperation "--give me a chance. I want you-- _need you_ \--to be with me instead. Can you grant me that honor?" He would pour his heart out to you where everyone could see. He would see the hesitation in your eyes, but you would nod your head with a small but audible "Yes, I will". He would then stand up and, without acknowledging the look of devastation on Itachi's-- even paler--face, walk out with you hand-in-hand through the church doors as all the inhabitants of the church stared with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
That was what should have happened, but it didn't. It never got to that point, because when the priest asked if you'd take Itachi as your lawfully married husband, you hesitated.  "I...--" you looked around the crowd and then up at Itachi "--I...I don't know," you finally breathed out, looking down at the ground. A shaky hand ran through your bangs. "I don't know."  
  
The crowd--Sasuke included--stared in shock and gasps and whispers filled the room, even the priest himself was surprised at your response. You shook your head and released your hands from Itachi's grip. "Excuse me." Murmurs of confusion stirred up within the church and everyone saw Itachi's face full of perplexity as he took hold of your hand again before you could walk away. "I-I don't understand?" he started to say to you. "Wha--?" You took your hand away from him a second time and held it up to stop him from speaking. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I just...I have to go." Picking up the front of your dress you ran out the church doors and made your way for the exit. "[Name]! [Name]!" The Uchiha ran after you, his little brother following behind without his knowledge.  
  
He had caught up to you in the wide hallway. He had grabbed onto you from behind before you had a chance to grab onto the door handles of the only way out of this nightmare. "[Name]--" You twisted violently in his arms and pushed him away. "No, Itachi! Just stay away from me!" Your actions startled him and he stared at you wide-eyed. "Please--" you leaned onto the wall for support, yet you still slid down and sat on the floor; no sniffling, no tears, just a small headache and a heart full of confusion "Just stay away..." You pulled your knees to your chest and covered your face. You shook your head. "What am I doing?" You questioned yourself. "What am I doing with my life? What am I doing here?" In the midst of your murmuring, Itachi had sat down beside you. "What are you talking about? You're here because of our wedding, because we want to get married, because we love each other."  
  
He saw you tense up, and only then, did he really start to feel worried and a little sick to his stomach. He thought maybe your "wedding day jitters" got the best of you and you tried to run away from the feeling or maybe that you just weren't ready to get married but you still wanted to stay with him, but he knew from his last statement that something else was wrong.  
  
He called out to you softly, and you looked up at him. "We do love each other, correct? As in, you love me as much as I love you?" You opened your mouth only for it to close shut, and, once again, you looked away from him. "[Name]--" with a loose grip he held onto your hand "--you do love me, right? You have to, that's why we're here. That's why we're about to get married. That's why..." He stopped when he noticed that you hadn't looked at him the entire time. "...Itachi," You had finally began talking, but you still weren't looking at him; you couldn't bring yourself to look at the pain his eyes may have held. "Yes? What is it?" You took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Okay, that's good."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I take it back, that's not good."  
  
You shook your head. "No, it's not." You hesitated before you started talking again. "If I'm honest with myself...I think...that there might be someone else." "What?!" Itachi's eyes widened, and he couldn't believe what he had heard, standing up in shock. "There's...there's someone... _other_ than me?" "There might be." His face finally fell into a hard frown. "That doesn't make any sense." His voice was stern. He was trying desperately to keep calm and hear you out, but he realized that you were the one in the wrong; he was right to be mad about this.  
  
"What do you mean 'there _might_ be'? Either there _is_ someone else or there's _no_ _one_ else. Just be honest, and say that there is! You already ran off the alter, remember?"  
  
"I know! And I'm sorry! I'm just---I don't know! I'm confused!"   
  
"About what?! What could you be possibly confused about?!"  
  
"About Sasuke!"  
  
All yelling had stopped. He stared at you, a look of more disbelief on his face rather than betrayal. "Sasuke? My little brother? _That's_ what this is about?" You didn't answer him, only looked away with a look of shame. "And when we're you planning on telling me this? After we were married?" Still no answer. Itachi breathed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He began pacing back and forth as he chuckled humorlessly. "Great time to tell me that you might be in love with my little brother." You shook your head. "I'm not in love with him." He looked at you as if you were stupid. "You're telling me that your not in love with this kid, but on our wedding day, not when I proposed to you, not when we made the informal invites, not while we planned this whole thing, not even while you were getting your make-up and hair done after you put on your dress, but right when we get to the alter in front of everyone, you run off and tell me there might be someone else?"  
  
When he had said the events out loud, you felt even worse. "I know. I picked the worst time to tell you. I understand if you hate me at this point, I would hate me too, but I couldn't let myself go through with this knowing that I didn't at least give Sasuke a chance before marrying you." For the umpteenth time, he sighed. He knelt down and grabbed your hand, making you jump in shock. "[Name], I don't hate you, love." Your eyes watered. "You don't?" He shook his head and scooted a little closer. "Nothing could ever make me hate you. Am I mad about when you decided it was best to tell me? Yes, very much, because that was the worst timing ever, but I don't hate you."  
  
You dared to reach out and hug him. You felt his hesitation, but you couldn't help the tears when he returned the affection. "I don't like the thought of you leaving me for my brother, but you know I only want you to be happy." He held you a little tighter. "If this is something you need to try out..." He couldn't let himself finish the thought. He wanted to say that he understood, but that wouldn't be true, because he didn't understand. All he could do was allow himself to let go of your body; it helped that he was a little irritated with you because of how deeply you had hurt him. He said nothing as he stood up and turned on his heels.

  
Sasuke jumped when they made eye contact. Had Itachi known he was there the whole time? Walking to where his younger brother was, again, he said nothing, only looked at him, gave him a head nod that gave Sasuke the okay to go after you, and left the hall.

  
Slowly, the raven walked towards you, still sitting on the ground. Crouching down beside you he said, "You really shouldn't sit on the ground. You're going to ruin your dress." You scoffed. "Just like I ruined the wedding?" You shook your head. "It doesn't matter. I don't deserve it after I put Itachi through this." It was now Sasuke's turn to shake his head. "My brother isn't like that. His only concern is your happiness." He very lightly grasped your hand, causing you to finally make eye contact with him. "Same as me."

  
The feeling of your heart fluttering wasn't anything new to you, but it was new because it was Sasuke who did it. You grabbed his hand a little tighter. "Sasuke..." "[Name], is it true...what you said to Itachi earlier?" He paused a moment, his embarrassment and excitement getting to him. "About giving me...us...a chance?" You shrugged your shoulders. "I should be dancing with Itachi right about now and celebrating our marriage, but instead I'm here with you." You saw his face flush slightly, and that was when you nodded carefully, almost as if your head would fall off if you did it any harder. "I think that's proof enough that I meant what I said."

  
He couldn't help the overwhelmingly warm feeling that spread throughout his twenty-one-year-old body. After composing himself as much as he could, he asked you, "So, is it okay if I...kiss you, now? Am I getting the right signals this time?" He hid his embarrassment with a--nervous--chuckle. "You're not going to freak out and push me away again, are you?" You joined him in laughter as you gently took hold of his face. It was then that you had done what he had been waiting for years for you to do: kiss him. Not an innocent kiss on the cheek or a friendly kiss on the forehead or even a teasing kiss on the nose, but a real kiss on the lips like you did with Itachi. One filled with passion and admiration and affection--the same as his brother's.

  
He pulled away from you, and it honestly shocked you. "The exact same..." You tilted your head. "What are you talking about?" He stood up suddenly. "The kiss. The way you kissed me just now." He looked down at you as you looked up at him with such confusion. "You kissed me exactly the same as Itachi." He had a look of hurt on his face. "Were you--" he stopped himself but continued anyway "--were you thinking about him while you were kissing me?"

  
"What?" You joined him in standing as you fixed your dress. "No, of course not." You grabbed his hand. "Sasuke, when I said that I wanted to give you a chance, I really meant that. I want you to prove to me once and for all that you can treat me better than Itachi. Will this work out? Maybe, maybe not." He tensed at your words. "But--" you placed another hand atop his and brought it close to your heart "--I really hope it will." Unable to keep it down, Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I do, too." You reciprocated his small gesture, adding a small "good" in the midst of it. 

  
Boldly, as you were finally his, he pulled you close to him. His heart fluttered and his face flushed a little when you nuzzled yourself into him. Holding you even tighter than before, he whispered in your ear, "I love you, [Name]", and for the first time, you responded back to him:  
  
"And I will soon love you just the same, Sasuke..."


	14. Age: 21 [Alternative Ending: Me, Myself, and I]

The wedding continued to run in a fluid motion. The rings were exchanged, and Sasuke waited for his moment. The moment that the priest would stop and say: "If there is any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
He'd first contemplate the priest's words and understand that the word "forever" meant a really long time, but appreciate that nothing ever lasted forever. Still, his eyes would narrow and jealousy would burn within his irises as he'd see you standing opposite his brother. He'd come to the conclusion that his reason for not speaking up would be stupid. He'd know that your and Itachi's forever was, without doubt, going to last that long. He'd grit his teeth and refuse to hold his tongue any longer, because he wouldn't want it to end like this.  
  
With forced boldness, he'd raise his hand as the audience and couple stare in shock. He'd tell everyone exactly why the two of you shouldn't be married, and he'd say, "Because... _I'm_ the one who was always in love with her". He'd march right up to the alter with his shoes clicking loudly on the marble flooring and kneel down in front of you. He'd gently and swiftly steal your hand from his brother's grip. Sasuke would look you deeply in your eyes, just like Itachi had, and say loud enough for all to hear, "I know you told me you didn't love me the same and that you could never do so, but _please_ \--" he would stop to squeeze your hand in desperation, swallowing every last bit of his pride to let you know that he was, and always is, vulnerable to you and only you, giving you a power over him he wouldn't dare let anyone else have over him "--give me a chance. I want you-- _need you_ \--to be with me instead. Can you grant me that honor?" He would pour his heart out to you where everyone could see. He would see the hesitation in your eyes, but you would nod your head with a small but audible "Yes, I will". He would then stand up and, without acknowledging the look of devastation on Itachi's-- even paler--face, walk out with you hand-in-hand through the church doors as all the inhabitants of the church stared with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
That was what should have happened, but it didn't. It never got to that point, because when the priest asked if you'd take Itachi as your lawfully married husband, you hesitated.  "I...--" you looked around the crowd and then up at Itachi "--I...I don't," you finally breathed out.  
  
The crowd--Sasuke included--stared in shock and gasps filled the room, even the priest himself was surprised at your response. You shook your head and released your hands from Itachi's grip. You began to take off the ring he had placed on your finger less than moments ago and gave it back to him. "This isn't right. I can't do this." Murmurs of confusion stirred up within the church and everyone saw Itachi's face full of hurt and confusion. "I-I don't understand," he started to say to you. "Wha--?" You held your hands up to stop him. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I just can't go through with this." He lifted his hands and dropped them down by his side. "But, why? Why don't you want to marry me?" You sighed. "Because even though I love you, I couldn't live with myself if we went through with this." Before you had the chance to walk away, again, he grabbed your hand. "Itachi--" "Is there...someone else?"  
  
Your eyes widened as you knew who he thought the "someone else" was. You looked into the crowd and spotted him staring at the scene before him with hopeful eyes. You shook your head. "No, there isn't someone else. It's always been you. Since grade school, it was just you. Someone else does love me though, and he's very special to me. I wouldn't want to hurt him any further." You smiled at Sasuke and then at Itachi. "It's been a long eighteen years for him. I don't want his next eighteen to be even longer." Your smile flatlined when you saw the hurt in Itachi's eyes. Your own eyes began to water. "I'm sorry to have put you through this. I'm so sor--" He silenced you with a hug.  
  
The hug didn't stop your sentence because it was unexpected, it didn't stop because his hugs always made you blush no matter what, it was because of how tightly he held onto you. It was like it wasn't even a hug, it was more of a human-sized lock on your body, a silent plea of desperation for you to stay in his life, for you to marry him, have the future with him the two of you saw as children.   
  
"I understand. Do what you must." That's what he had whispered in your ear. It was said shakily yet strong, hesitant yet insistent; it was all a paradox. He'd be fine if you had left him, but he'd be totally reborn if you had done what he wanted you to do, but you didn't, and at that moment, he knew you were more serious and certain of yourself than ever; in order not to hurt Sasuke any further...you had to break Itachi. Slowly, you wrapped your arms underneath his, your hands atop his shoulders as a few tears flooded from between your closed eyelids. "Thank you for everything, Itachi-kun." The use of his childhood honorific threw him, and it made him smile how you never failed to surprise him. He pulled away from you and wiped your face, careful to not smudge your makeup, even though he felt you didn't need it. "I love you." You nodded, trying to smile at least a little. "I know." You noticed that his hand hadn't left your cheek yet and you placed your hand atop his. "I love you, too."

  
Reluctantly, he let you back away from him slowly, before you completely turned around. Before you walked through the doors, however, you stopped in front of Sasuke. His heart raced faster and faster the longer you lingered within his arm's reach. He jumped a little when you suddenly hugged him. Same as always, he hugged you with such desperation. After a while, you forced yourself out of his arms--as he had refused to let you go when you tried to pull away many times before. Smiling fondly at him, you reached up and placed your hand upon his head, like you used to when he was actually shorter than you. You chuckled a little at the memory, but it soon flat-lined. "I guess this is goodbye, Sassybug." 

  
He tensed at your words. "But--" You pulled his face down to your level and kissed him on the forehead, a blush reaching his cheeks. "No 'but's." You fixed his slightly disheveled attire, readjusting the black jacket on his shoulders. Regardless, it may have been your imagination, but you could've sworn you saw his eyes start to water; it made your heart drop down in your stomach even further. "Will I--" he caught himself "--I mean, will we ever see you again?" You forced a little smile on your face. "You know I'd never lie to you."

  
Sasuke shut his eyes and turned away from you. He knew you were being subtle, but it still hurt--hurt him worse than when you told him that you could never love him the way he loved you. "Sasuke," you spoke softly as you turned his face back towards you. "I just don't want to promise you something that I'm unable to keep. You understand that, don't you?" He nodded, the tears, much to his dismay, overflowing in his eyelids and leaking down his face in steady streams. "I do, I just don't want to, because maybe if I didn't--" he finally made watery eye-contact with you  
  
  
  
"--you would stay here with me..."


End file.
